if not in this world then I will meet you in another
by yoesquilz
Summary: One day Emma and the others wake up and realize they are in the enchanted forest. Emma thinks that this as something to do with Lily. This time Emma will be the one that makes Hook remember who she is and what they had back home, but for some reason Hook is living in the past where Milah is still alive. ( This is my first fanfic i'm sorry if my english isn't the best)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been five years since the end of season 5, where Emma manages to defeat the darkness, and ceases to be The Dark One. However, this fanfic will not name almost nothing about it. The following years changed the lifestyle of Storybrooke, everyone began to take a quiet life. Killian and Emma are engaged, Henry has a girlfriend named Kathryn, Robin and Regina are living together, Charming and Snow are nervous by Neal be about to start school, Gold is living alone and is still trying to win Belle, who became an English teacher at school. Almost everyone has found their happy ending, even the villains.**

Emma woke up in the middle of a forest, her head seemed to explode at any moment. Her first thought was immediately that she was in the woods of Storybrooke, maybe she was sleep walking. She gets up and look at all the possible sides then realized that she had never been in this place. Her thoughts were interrupted by four riders who crossed the forest with great speed. Emma hid behind a tree hoping they would not see her.

They passed her, still at high speed, and neither one looked around. Emma wasn't their priority. This should be a good thing, she thought.

Emma was wearing the same clothes from the previous day, a black pants, a white blouse and her red coat.

"Wait ... Knights? Oh great I am in enchanted forest." She said out loud

Emma started walking in search of her family. If she was here they also should be. After a nearly two-hour hike finally spotted a camp, Emma estimated that should have been there about seven people by the amount of tents.

"Hello? Mom?"

Emma heard a noise and then grabbed a sword that was abandoned on the ground.

"Emma?" Regina said

"Regina? What are you wearing?" Emma watched Regina who returned to their long black dresses worthy of a queen. The evil queen actually.

Seriously? We woke up here and your first concern is what I'm wearing?

"I'm sorry but its kind freaking me out".

"Alright genius and now what do we do?

"If you're here the others should also be, we have to look"

"You saw the riders?"

"Yes, that's bad?"

"There are only black knights when there was a queen. That means someone is in power and it's not like your dear mother."

"Another evil queen?"

"There's only one evil queen."

"We have to get going its almost dark."

Emma walked ahead while Regina fell behind due to the pompous dress she wore. Previously she did not have to walk through the woods, she had carriages or magic, but now for some reason her magic was weak and could not use it, and also had no idea where the rest of the people were.

"Come on Regina." Emma said looking back

"You must think it's easy to walk in this dress."

"You passed your whole life to use it, you should already be accustomed to."

"I lived in a castle and when I wanted to leave someone would take me or my magic would help me. And I don't have both."

"You think the others came here too?"

"I don't know, I hope so, I don't want to spend the rest of my life to put up with you. That would be boring."

Emma would respond to Regina when they heard a twig break, someone was in that forest to watching them.

"You're not going to say anything?" Regina said "Well that surprises me."

"Shh".

"Do not Shh me."

Regina was caught by surprise when someone practically jumped on top of her, leaving her full of dirt and in a very bad mood.

"Hey!" Regina yelled

Emma laughed out loud when she realized it was Robin Hood trying to scare Regina.

"My dress!"

"I missed your scary face."

"Robin? It's dark I cannot even see you right."

Robin gets out of her and gives her a helping hand to get. When she saw Robin was relieved for no longer need to look any further for him, and above all, he was there with her. Robin hugged her, happy to see her.

"Did you saw Henry?" Regina asked

"I'm sorry but no. I woke up in the woods, with the clothes I used to wear here. It's seems like I never left this place."

"You woke up alone?" Regina asked

"Yes, then I went searching of Ronald and found it with my friends. He's fine."

"Good." said Regina

"You saw Killian?

"No, I've been looking for you when I started listening to Regina get cranky." Robin looked at her smiling

Emma started to get seriously worried for some reason felt that something was more wrong than it already was. She couldn't shake this feeling that something bad is happening every minute it passes without finding her family, without finding Killian mostly.

They kept moving, Regina and Robin were behind talking and smiling at each other, Emma didn't want to interrupt them so she kept ahead. It was getting colder and she just wanted Killian was with her, as well as Regina is with Robin. Killian was a gentleman, probably would take his coat just to give Emma.

Emma Began to see a light in the woods, she ran to her without thinking that maybe it was not anyone she knew. She wasn't even sure about the exact moment where they land into. That light could be someone relate to the knights, and like Regina said, someone was in the power but she could not miss the opportunity to be who she hoped would be.

"Mom?"

"Henry" Emma screamed pushing away the branches on the way

Regina heard Emma screamed her son's name and desperately ran after Emma, trying not to trip over the dress.

"Henry are you okay?" Emma nearly lifted him as a response of how glad she was to see him. Henry had already sixteen years so it was difficult to lift him, it was a lot easier when he was ten and walked behind her with the book.

"Henry?" Regina shouted, holding her dress with one hand and with the other to ward off the hair from her eyes.

Henry let out a laugh and ran to hug Regina, who was caught by surprise.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked looking at his face

"Yes mom ... But what is happening?"

Robin finally managed to catch them, for someone who has a long dress Regina went quite fast, he thought.

"Henry I'm glad you're okay" Robin said running his hand through his hair ruffling

"Is good to see you." Regina watched this moment, amazed and happy to have the two loves of her life together.

"Let's move we have to find the others." said Emma

They followed Emma, who seemed unstoppable. Henry realized that something was wrong so he took hurried footsteps to stand beside her.

"Mom?"

"Yes kid?"

"You're walking too fast."

"I just want to check in on the other, don't worry about me."

"Emma we should stop, it's getting darker and darker and there are many pitfalls in the forest. Believe me I know." Said Robin

Emma couldn't stop, not when she had no idea where he was Killian, nor her parents. But Henry was clearly tired, and Regina was frustrated.

"Okay, but in the morning we started walking." said Emma

Robin joined a few branches and managed to make a fire, everyone gathered along it, Robin and Regina were hugging each other and Henry embraced Emma. They stayed like that until all fall asleep, warm and tired.

Emma got up without waking Henry, who was asleep on her shoulder and stretched her legs. She had only been able to sleep for a few minutes, so she tried to look for any sign that someone was there at the dark, or where Hook could be. After a few minutes of standing and walking around, realized that her legs were killing her, although she was not psychologically tired, physically she was.

Emma went back to lean against the tree next to Henry, who continued to sleep like a rock. Still unable to sleep, she began to play with the engagement ring on her finger. She was so relieved to see that ring, more than ever. After four years and three attempts Killian ask and Emma finally accepted. At first she was frightened by it, but Killian as always, was patient, and now she was never so happy to have the ring on her finger. Emma never thought she would be a wife, in fact, she never thought anyone would love her, for many years, in her head she would always be that girl that didn't matter to anyone. That girl that even her parents didn't choose. Always alone in this world. Until Killian appeared. Emma Jones sounded pretty good, she thought. Emma then fell asleep with this thought in mind.

Emma woke up with Regina shaking her to wake up. Emma opened her eyes, after several attempts to make her wake up and the first thing she saw was the impatient dark eyes of Regina.

"Finally you're awake. You were saying something strange in your sleep, made me wake up."

"Where is Henry?" said Emma rising

"I'm here. I think I know where the others are." said Henry uncertain

Emma's eyes gained hope and in a matter of seconds she was no longer sleepy, and was interrupted by a wave of enthusiasm and energy.

"So? Where are they?" she asked

"I think everyone is back to where they were when the first curse was launched."

"Mine" Regina said with a proud tone

"Are you sure?"

"Well it makes sense, I was in a carriage to pass through the forest."

"And I was in the woods alone, while leaving Ron with my mates." Robin said

"But who would do this? And how?" asked Regina

"Oh no," said Emma taking her hands to the head "No no, please."

"What is wrong Emma?" asked Regina worried

Emma turned slowly to Regina, and she could have sworn she saw everything crashing down around them. Regina watched Emma and knew that look, the passage between a sad look to a look of vengeance.

"I know that look." said Regina "That's my look."

"That was it that bitch, I should have killed her when I could."

"Who are you talking about?" said Regina looking immediately for Henry worried about what Emma said

"Lily! This is all her fault, I can't believe how I could be so naive."

"Mom what the hell are you talking about? It was Lily who sent us here, and how?"

"The last thing I remember was being with her, I can't remember what we were talking but then I woke up here. And now you think it all went back to where they were in the first curse, and Hook was not here when the first curse was released!"

"He was with my mother," said Regina

Emma launched to Regina by pulling its dress collar, this would not help but Emma needed to blame someone, or rather needed to punch someone.

"Emma do you really think this is my fault?" Regina asked leaning against a tree

"Emma!" said Henry advancing on her, getting alongside her "Don't do this."

"Why didn't you let me kill her in the first place? All this is because of her, she wants to destroy everything that I have. Probably something happened to my parents too!"

Regina didn't say anything, Emma was right, her parents may be in trouble too, since when the curse was launched Charming was dying, and it was clear that this may be some revenge plan. Emma left Regina, who immediately put his hands around his neck, Robin went immediately to her. Emma won notion that it wasn't Regina's fault, the only thing she did was to be her friend, it was her fault by believing that good always win and all the bullshit that her parents always talk about. Believing that Lily could be good, when she knew his heart was completely black. Believing may cost her losing Killian.

"Wait Emma, my mother and Hook were in the enchanted forest, she made a spell so they couldn't be affected by my curse so he's here." said Regina

"Do you really think that? Emma asked

"If Henry is right then Hook's here."

Emma smiled in relief, then invaded by a sense of shame and guilt.

"I'm Sorry Regina, it's wrong to blame you, I just ..."

"I know what feels like having your happing ending disappear in front of your eyes."

Regina was right, and despite everything, it was Emma's fault once.

"So where are we going?" Regina asked

"We should be looking for the castle where Mary Marget and David used to live." said Henry

They started walking with Regina giving directions where the castle once stood, and hearing some stories that Robin told about their time in the forest, stealing from the poor and giving to the rich.

Henry shook hands with Emma who was playing with her ring.

"Don't worry mom you will find Hook."

"Yeah" she said, reminding herself of all the times Killian said not to worry that he was a survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked walking behind Regina which led the way

"Believe me I know. This is the way."

Robin Hood was behind, watching the forest with his bow ready to fire if someone appeared. For some reason he felt he was being watched, but maybe it was just his head playing games with him. Emma stopped and began to look at all sides, while Regina continued to walk.

"Regina hold on" she whispered

"Why are you whispering?" she asked turning

"Mom what's wrong?"

"You also heard that?" Emma asked Robin who was alert as she was

"Yes, I think that someone is watching us."

"Oh good." Regina said "I think it's time to start training my magic."

"What's wrong with your magic mom?"

"It is declining each time I try to do something as if my hands enter in short circuit."

"Let me try. "Said Emma raising both hands and concentrating

Emma opened her eyes after several attempts to do magic, and not a little fire could do. "This is not a good sign."

"None of this is good sign. Why the hell Lily brought us to this point? At least she could brought me with magic."

"But how could she have enough power to do this?" asked Robin lowering the bow

"Last time I checked she was a dragon she had no magic only fireballs" said Emma

"Maybe it was Maleficent?" asked Henry looking at Regina

"She was always a box of surprises." said Regina "Maybe she is a fan of my curse."

"I doubt that, she was pregnant by this time and thanks to my parents she lost the baby."

They began to hear riders running through the forest again, in their black horses. Emma and the others hid quickly behind some bushes.

This time they didn't come alone, one of the four horsemen brought a girl with him.

"Wait is that Belle?" asked Henry

All bowed a bit to see if it was really Belle. When the riders passed beside them, they lie down and then raised again

"What is she doing with them?" asked Robin

"She saw us?" said Regina

"I don't think so but if Belle is with the knights, where is Gold?" asked Emma frightened by the idea that Gold was in power

"That old sorcerer don't deserve to be in my castle." said Regina furious

"We better get going if we want to get to the castle of David and Mary Marget before sunset." Robin said picking on her bow "Then we can find out what happened to your castle Regina."

Emma and the others followed Regina that was furious with the idea of Gold being in her own castle, but on the other hand, excited to have something to fight.

Regina has always been the kind of woman who needs to have something to fight, or someone. Life in Storybrooke have been wonderful, no wicked sisters trying to destroy everything she loves or Ice Queens. It's been peaceful. She was again the mayor, she lived with Robin and Henry spent much time with her. Everything was perfect. But Regina always loved action, and having something to destroy. So a part of her missed it, the adventure it was to live in the enchanted forest. However, another part of her was trying to fight to come to the surface, something she didn't want to let out, she looked at her long black dress and couldn't explain how happy she was to wear the clothes of the Evil Queen.

Regina missed her, this part of her. For some reason being away from Storybrooke and return here made her miss most.

"Regina where are we?" asked Robin a little bit tired

"Actually I found it" Regina smiled and pointed to a huge castle ahead of them

"It's pretty much intact." said Emma surprised "Last time we came here was completely destroyed."

"Well these were the effects of my curse, and I think she was not released this time."

"So are we were to change the future?" Henry asked

"No, Lily has no intention to help us." said Emma right away

"If I had never released the curse Maleficent never would have gone to your parents."

"So there is nothing wrong ..?" asked Henry

"Of course there is something wrong, we are talking about Lily." said Emma

"No one can change the past, neither the authors themselves." said Robin "Zelena tried but I doubt Lily has this power to perform this spell."

"You're right, she doesn't. We must be here for another purpose. A bad one."

"We can discuss that as we walk, we still have to walk a little more to get to the castle." said Regina

After a few more hours to walk through the forest they finally arrived to the castle. Emma only saw this castle once, and never seen him when he was intact, she couldn't help be amazed. Being inside a fairy tale still seemed silly but on the other hand also seemed extremely awesome.

They entered the castle, with Robin ahead with his bow and with Emma and the sword that she found into the camp.

"No one is living her so it's a good sign." said Regina "It means that we are not in a messed up universe."

"Who are you?" Regina felt the tip of a sword on his back, she smirked by thinking of crushing that person heart, she turned anxious to take her heart, that was, until she saw her.

"Snow?" said Regina confused

Snow was dressed with her bandit clothes, before knowing Charming and become a princess. Her hair was long and messy. But still with the same expression she used to. That look that could kill anyone who cross her way. Emma was used to the maternal gaze full of hope, but she didn't disapproved this look at all.

"What do you want?" asked Snow still with the sword ahead of Regina

"Mom?" Emma advanced to Mary Marget who pointed the sword leaving Regina free

"Well at least we know that my curse was never released." said Regina

"Don't you remember her?" Emma pointed to Regina

"No, neither you. You have to leave, this is my home now."

"Well this is interesting" Regina smiled

"We're leaving ... but before, whose is the new queen? "Asked Emma stepping away

"There is no queen."

"What about the black knights?"

"I never saw them." Replied "Now who are you?"

"We are from the future." said Henry

"Not technically, since I have not tried to kill you, your future may be very different." Regina said softly

"What did you say?" Snow turned to Regina

"My name is Emma, this is my son Henry, and this is Regina and Robin. We just woke up here."

"Sorry but I can't help." Snow lowered his sword and left them

"Wait!" Emma screamed "Do you know anyone called Charming?"

"That's a silly name, and no I don't know him." Snow continues to walk

This is what Lily wanted, to make her return to the person she once was, back to being alone in the world. Back to feel alone and unloved by those she most wants to receive love. Her mother. Emma was terrified just by thinking what could have happened to Killian. She was not sure if I could go back to lose another person, all in a space of days.

"Emma what do we do" asked Robin afraid to ask whatever it is, Emma looked fragile and angry

"We need to find her. Lily."

"How do we know she's here Emma? "Asked Regina

"She is destroying everything I have. My parents never meet, and probably something happened to Killian.. She created this world for us in some way, and she has to be here to see me suffer if not all this would be in vain. "

"We're going to find her mom but do you have any idea where she might be?" said Henry

"The Riders, they can only be her. We have to follow them, or capture one."

"This plan pleases me, I need to crush a few hearts." said Regina doing hand movements

Everyone turned to her.

"I'm just kidding" she said, "Sort of ..."

"We already know where is my mother so what happened to my father?" said Emma worried

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out soon." said Regina

Emma looked back, Snow had already climbed all the stairs, and she had no idea that was turning her back on his first child. Emma knew better than to do this, she has been in the mother's role, Hook has been in the role of Emma. And she remembers how she felt when she saw her reality be taken right in front of her eyes, but all that Emma wanted right now was to look again in Mary Marget eyes, even if it meant get punched in the face.

Emma started running to upstairs, leaving the others without knowing what to do.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, he was ready to start running after her until Regina pulled

"Wait Henry, I think she has to do this." said Regina

Emma knew only one thing about this castle. Where was her room as a baby, by impulse she went there. The castle was deserted, but curiously clean, why Snow was living here alone?

The old Emma's bedroom door was half open, she peered inside and opened it carefully. She saw a baby in Snow's arms, she was singing her a melody. She was so happy. Emma couldn't hold back the tears when she saw her mother to embrace another baby. She began to cry, as if sensing that something was wrong, Emma pulls back slightly and leans against the wall.

"It's okay Sarah, you have nothing to worry about. Mom's here and I will not leave you." the baby laughed which made Snow laugh a little

Emma peered one last time, she needed to see once again the illuminated face of her mother. The happiness.

Emma let them, also leaving the idea she had built as she climbed the stairs to see her mother. She was thinking about telling her the truth, she should believe, there might be some act of true love in her words.

Henry was impatient down there while waiting for his mother and when he barely saw the long blond hair of Emma ran to hug her.

"Hey kid." Somehow Emma remembered the day that Henry was born and she chose to give him up for adoption, she regrets now more than ever "Come on we have to go look for Lily and end this nightmare."

Almost to leave the castle, they hear Snow calling them. Emma turned away, hoping that by some crazy reason she remembered.

"There's something wrong." She said walking down the stairs "I don't live in this castle, I live in the forest and two days ago I got here. And I don't know where my husband is."

"Maybe we can find." Emma said "If you come with us."

"I just need to get something." Snow said returning to the room

"You think its Charming?" asked Regina

"Yeah, I guess."

"So we are making your parents meet again?"

"In some way yes, but Lily's plan can't be that."

"So what the little bitch wants?"

"That's the plan."

Regina looked up the stairs and saw Snow walking down the stairs with a baby on her arms. This was the plan, Emma away from his family in a cruel way, so they never know her and instead they would have another baby girl.

"This is my daughter." said Snow

Emma noticed the blanket that was exactly the same as she had when she was a baby, except the name, instead of telling Emma said Sarah.

Emma was in the lead alone, occasionally looking back to see her mother playing with the baby. She wanted to say something to her but it was too painful to look at.

"Emma my camp is near here, we could spend the night there and then go look for Lily tomorrow." Robin said

"Who is Lily? What about my husband?" asked Snow getting angry

"We think she's behind of all this, and I have a feeling we'll find your husband as soon as possible." Emma assured

"And this camp is safe?" asked Snow holding tightly her baby

"Yes, I also have a little boy, and I can assure you it is safe." Robin said

Emma asked to speak to Regina in private, while the others made their way to camp.

"What the hell happened now?" asked Regina

"I'm looking for Killian ... Now."

"Are you insane? Why not tomorrow morning?"

"I can't be here with... my mother. And I wonder what happened to Killian, he may even be in trouble and waiting for me."

"Okay genius and where are you going to look?"

"I'll look for the Jolly Roger, he has to be there."

"You know at least where the docks is?"

"No, but I'm good looking for things and find them, I'll make it."

"And what you want me to do?

"Look for my father."

"Alright ..."

Emma was going to call Henry when Regina pulled her arm lightly.

"Be careful Swan, to me it seems that you will not find any happy ending here."

"I need to know at least if he's alive."

Regina let her go and called Henry. She gave him a long hug and told him everything, Henry wanted to go with her but Emma managed to get him to stay with Regina.

Emma looked one last time to her mother, who was also looking to her. When she turned her back Emma took advantage and went in the opposite direction that Regina told her to take.

"Where she went?" asked Snow to Regina

"Search for her husband."

Emma knew she could fall into a trap at any time, or could appear a black knight at any time, but honestly she was already living in a nightmare, the only thing she had left was a change of Killian remember her and being alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the camp, Ronald barely saw his father ran right into his arms and then gave a little kiss on Regina face. Robin greeted the rest of their companions who were also excited to see him.

"Oh God I miss my castle." said Regina trying to find a place to sit

"What happened?" asked Snow

"Someone wants to steal what's mine for a change. Someone is in my castle, is where those black riders were going."

"The problem is that girl right? Lily?"

"Yes, that little brat."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Yes she really is." said Regina "So, what's your husband name?

"David. I don't understand in a moment I was in the woods... And then. I mean, I believe I was in the woods."

"What do you think?" said Regina taking advantage of the uncertainty of Snow

"I don't remember where I was doing before to be honest, I only know that I have to find my husband."

"Well we'll help." Regina smiled

Hopefully Regina would tell her the truth and maybe make her remember about Emma. All plans have flaws, and Lily can't be an exception.

"Regina are you okay?" asked Robin

"Yes, just loving your old lifestyle dear."

"We are going to take a look, see if something wrong, we'll come back soon. Will is staying here for your protection."

"Oh sweetheart we don't need protection"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Robin gave him a kiss on the forehead and left with their mates and Ron, who wanted to go very bad.

Everyone sat in a wooden trunk beside the tents, Snow put a few more branches on the fire to make him stronger. Henry never coped very well with silent and embarrassing moments, and this was one .Being next to his grandfather without her knowing, that was mind blowing.

"So where you met your husband?" asked Henry

"In the forest, at the time he was a bandit like me."

Regina laughed at the thought of Prince Charming as a bandit, she needed to see that.

"Regina you said something in the castle that seemed odd ... You say you tried to kill me? I would remember if that happened."

"I must have confused you to another person. It's hard to keep track."

Regina didn't want to break out the bubble in which Snow was living, mainly because she thought she would try to kill her, but also because she wasn't the one who should tell her the truth.

Emma followed the indications that Regina gave her, which would supposedly take her to the docks where the Jolly Roger was, and hopefully Killian. Her head was too full of doubts and ways to defeat Lily that she walked without thinking about the dangers that could come to her. She continued to walk until the sunrise, the first rays of sun on her face were refreshing, after a few minutes saw a small village. She remembers this place, that tavern where she and Killian were the last time they toke a road trip to memory lane.

Now it shouldn't be too hard to find him, she thought. Killian has to be here, where else could he be?

Emma entered the tavern, the screams and scandalous laughs where kind the soundtrack of this place, everyone is having a good time, drinking mostly, telling stories out loud, they sat in groups, no one is left alone, the women's are around them, some seemed to be very annoyed by them, while others were really having fun around them. It was too loud and it was useless to call for Killian right now, no one would probably hear.

She sat next to the bar and order one glass of rum. She really needed a drink. If Killian were beside her he would approve this, he loved to drink but he loved more to drink with her.

The owner was too busy talking to some brunette chick that was clearly trying to distract him long enough to her partner steal the money that was behind the balcony.

The brunette spot Emma looking at her with an amused face, she smiled a little but not too much, Emma thought she was seeing right through a mirror. Except for the brown hair, they were a lot alike, both were thieves and showed some pride in what they do.

The partner stole all the money and made a sign at her, then left the tavern.

"This was fun, we should do it other time." She said leaving the tavern

The owner was amazed by her, she left him with a big smile in his face. _Poor guy_ , Emma thought.

Emma continued drinking, thinking about when she was that girl. It appear to be almost in another life time, she was so different right now. She was the Savior, and she had a family. She was a wife. And more importantly she didn't steal anymore, actually she became the sheriff. That still surprises her after all this years.

"Can I get you anything else dear?" asked the women behind the balcony

"Actually yes. Do you know where I can find Killian Jones?"

The women seemed annoyed by that question, almost offended.

"I'm sorry darling if he broke your heart but finding him doesn't change a thing. Trust me in this one."

"I'm sorry?" Emma was confused, this feeling became usual for the past couple of days in this messed up world.

"You are searching for Captain Jones right? That bastard. He own me one, actually, he own me a life time."

"Where is he?"

"I never saw him again but his mates and the other folks believe he has a house at the end of the village. A yellow house."

"That's great!" Emma jumped "Thank you."

"You welcome..." The women said "Oh poor thing."

Emma left the tavern almost running, then was stop by some guy who she asked where the end of the village was. After receiving an answer she started running away like she was running for her life. She can't lose any more time searching for Killian, he is alive and that's all that matters.

She was smiling like a little child running to the arms of her mother and father, finally something good is happening in this messed up life that Lily created for her.

Rushing into the end of the street where hopefully Killian was, everything was going in her way before someone crashed into her, she almost fell but for her shake that person hold her arms preventing a ugly fall.

She looked up after a few moments of dizziness and was suddenly drowned into his blue eyes. Emma could recognize those eyes everywhere. It was Killian. She sighs of relief without taking her eyes of him.

Killian, for the other hand, was looking right thought Emma, with a confused and messed up look in his eyes. Like he was trying to figure out the missing piece of a large and complicated puzzle. He shakes his head, forgetting all those absurd thoughts that bumped into his head. _Why he was still holding this girl? Why he was trying to think so much about her?  
_ "I'm sorry darling." Killian let go her arm

Emma noticed that the hook had disappear. Or maybe Killian never lost his hand in this life. _How different can his life be in Lily's world?_

Emma face once smiling and full of hope, running to Killian and finally meet him again, was replace by this new expression. She step back a little, without taking her eyes from him.

"Killian?" She asked

"Do we meet before love?"

Emma wanted to scream to him, force him remember everything they been through, since climbing a bean to defeat a giant, or taking a trip to Neverland, or meeting flying monkeys in New York. He has to remember it, how could he not? How can he forget her, of all the people? He had done everything, absolutely everything for her, he even traded his beloved ship for her, and came back, to save her.

"Are you alright darling?" Killian approached her, he was worried about this girl without even knowing why

"Yes, never mind." Emma took off, she needed to put her ideas in order but it was difficult when the love of her life was right in front of her and couldn't remember her.

Killian followed the opposite way, he looked back a few times while heading home, for some reason he felt like something inside of him vanished and left a big hole in his heart, right at the moment she bumped into him.

 _I'm going crazy, it must been the rum,_ Killian thought forgetting that girl and why she intrigued him so much.

Emma was completely lost and alone. At last alone. She wanted to cry but somehow she felt that Lily was watching her. Of course she was, this was her plan, see her suffer, make all the people she loved the most forget about her and carry on happier that they ever were with her.

She ran into the woods again, passing through the village as fast as she could. She stopped running when she felt she was alone. Not really alone because she was watching her, while laughing. Emma knew it.

"I know you are there somehow!" Emma screamed really loud, feeling like she was losing her mind "Are you happy? Are you satisfied about this you little bitch?"

She heard no answer which only made her feel crazier. Maybe she was indeed crazy, maybe that was Lily plan.

"I know you Lily." She said in her normal tone "And you are pure evil. I may be alone but trust me you will end up just like me, and I will ensure that will happen."

Emma was in fact right, far away from the forest where Emma was, in one of the highest places in the enchanted forest there was Regina black castle. Lily, now dressed like Regina, with a black dress and with her brown hair fixed with a proper queen's look. There she was standing by the mirror looking at Emma suffering alone, finally. She was smiling at the mirror like a lunatic. Much like Regina in her past days.

A black Knight was beside her, expecting for orders.

"Now what your majesty?"

"Now we wait. This is where the fun begins." Lily said looking back to him "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my queen. Belle is already here."

"Great. Bring Rumpelstiltskin. We should celebrate" she laughed looking at Emma "She is finally where I want her to."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma didn't know what to do. She was leading against an old tree, trying to calm herself before she could do something about all this. She just wanted to go home, where everything was normal, where Killian is by her side, where Henry and Neal are safe, and her parents are still in love. But she wasn't giving up, not yet. She fought too hard for her family disappear like this. She will find Lily and make her break the curse, no matter what it takes.

She needed to head back to Regina's castle, if Lily is in the Enchanted Forest, she must be there. But first Emma needed a drink, or a few.

After a while, she returned to the tavern. The same women notice how exhausted she was, afraid to ask what happened, she gave her right away the bottle of rum. She stayed at the tavern a lot longer than she expected. But neither the booze could take her angry away, or her sadness. Only made her sadder and more tired. She should sleep, she didn't recall the last time she slept more than two hours.

"Excuse me, do you know some place where I can crash just for the night?" she asked the women

"We have a few rooms in the back, just go to that door" She said pointing to a white dirty door at the end of the bar "And you can get yourself a room darling."

"Thanks." She said

"Do you want the rest of the bottle?"

"I can have the rest." Killian appeared and sit beside Emma smirking at the women, who was clearly mad at him.

"Look who the tide bring. Captain Jones." She said annoyed

"Hello Nia. How you doing tonight?"

Emma was almost paralyzed, she kept staring at Killian.

"Cut the crap."

"Aye, lovely as always."

Killian looked at Emma, who was starring too hard at him. Some part of Emma wanted to kiss him, maybe a true love kiss could break this curse.

"I wasn't expecting finding you again.

"I only know this tavern so."

"I never saw you here. What's your name?"

"Emma Swan."

"You clearly know mine so may I ask you how you know me?"

" _I know you because I love you and you love me. I mean we've been through a lot of crazy stuff, and scary. I know you because I'm your wife, how can I forget you?"_ Emma thought

"Are you alright darling?" Killian asked, breaking Emma silence

"I heard, you are quite famous I guess."

This was the old Killian, the pirate. Who doesn't care about anyone else besides himself. The old Killian that always loved a good women and a bottle of rum. If Emma was going to kiss him she needed to get him drunk, and then maybe she could break the course.

"Indeed. So what are you doing here?" Killian never took his eyes off her and she was glad he didn't.

"Just passing by. " Emma approached him gently, without making it clear that she was flirting wit him

Killian touched his mouth and then looked up at her again. Emma recognize this move, he always do this when he is trying to flirt with her, or someone else, or when he's nervous.

"That's a big sword you have in there." Killian pointed to Emma belt

"I kind borrow it. A girl needs to take care of herself."

Killian approached her too, they were too close almost kissing each other. Everything was working as Emma planed until something trigged Killian, who pulled back and looked at his glass.

This wasn't the old Killian. The old Killian had kissed her right in that moment, that's for sure. Why he pushed her away?

"I better get home, it's late." He said looking at her again

"Are you going to leave a bored lady when it's clearly not late enough?"

"You are exhausted, your barely keep your eyes open and I can feel that you may fall out at any time." He said smiling

This Killian started to look a lot alike her Killian. The one that she fell in love with. Maybe she doesn't need him drunk to make him kiss her.

"You're right. And I feel more awful that I look, trust me." Emma relaxed a little

"May I ask you what happened?"

Killian couldn't stand look at her, for some reason she makes him feel empty, but she also pushes him back to her, somehow. He was hoping she would find her here, so he came back to the tavern hoping she was here with a glass of her hand. He couldn't understand this urge that he had for meeting this women.

"It's a long long history."

"Good, I didn't planed anything for tonight." He laughed, and she laughed too, this was probably the only happy moment she had since she woke up here.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well that was a stupid question of course you do." Emma continued "So I'm not from this realm, I mean I am but I'm also not from here."

"What you mean?" asked Killian confused

"Never mind. I'm stuck in here, and I don't belong here. I need to find the queen and make her stop the curse so I can go home."

"I'm sorry love but we don't have a queen, not since The Evil Queen."

"For some reason no one remembers her but believe me she is here and she is trying to destroy everything that I love."

"I wish I could help Emma." Killian meant that.

"I will figure this out. I always do."

"Aye, I believe you do."

Killian may not remember her but he's still the same and Emma love him at any time, in any world actually, so just being next to him makes her feel better, with more hope.

"Who's the lucky one?" Killian pointed to her engaged ring

Emma laughed a little, he had no idea that he was the one who purpose her. Maybe Emma could tell him the truth, maybe he would understand. The last time they were in a situation like this he helped her, he sacrificed himself for her without even knowing who she was. Maybe this time wasn't much different. Maybe their love was strong enough to break the limitations of time and space.

Emma opened his mouth ready to say that it was him who gave her the ring. He was the lucky one. But a women entered the tavern and walked straight to Killian.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you love." Killian kissed her, he was really happy to see her

In a heartbeat Emma stood in front of them. Looking at them, feeling her heart break into millions of pieces. Killian was so happy to see this women.

"This is Milah." Killian said

"Hello." Milah said

"Hi." Emma said right away "I better go to bed. Nice to meet you both."

Killian was confused, _what just happened in there?_

Emma opened the door that Nia indicated her, then she turned to right and open the first door she saw. It was a simple room, with a small bed and some blankets and nothing else. Emma fell down to the bed, exhausted and so, so freaking sad. She couldn't stop thinking about Killian face looking at Milah. He was so in love. But what did she expect, she knew how Killian fell about her, but she was dead.

 _How can she be alive?_ Emma didn't had a chance if Milah was alive.

Milah.

Killian's first love. Her life may be so different since she didn't died. Happier maybe.

She just wanted to wake up from this bad dream, wake up in her comfy and warm apartment and drink some hot chocolate with cinnamon with Henry and Killian, while her parents were taking care of Neal. Emma missed her father, if he was here he would say something that would make her feel good, or make fun of Hook, like he always do _. I hope Regina found my father and my little brother_ , Emma thought.

Emma fell asleep crying, wishing she wasn't alone.

Emma opened her eyes, hoping this was only a bad dream, but it wasn't. She was in the same room, with the same clothes, and her eyes were killing her. She stared at the mirror, she even looks more awful than last night, if that was even possible. She left the room searching for a bathroom, which was in the end of the wall. She toke a quick shower, cleaning the dirt of the forest of her face, and hopefully will made her seemed more alive, and not like someone who came back from the dead.

After that she returned to the tavern, now empty and quiet. No one was here besides the owner that was screaming at Nia. He discovered that the money was stolen and he was blaming her, typical.

Emma sat down in the same place that she was last night and asked for something to eat. Nia, angry at her boss, gave her some sticky soup that Emma eat gladly since the only thing she had in her stomach was rum.

"Rough night?" Nia asked

"You have no idea."

"I'm not surprised, and I bet Jones was the problem. That bastard."

"What he did to you?"

"He broke my heart, twice."

"Of course he did." Emma said softly

When Emma finished her meal she remembered she had no money to pay. Her money didn't work in this place. Nia was a nice girl but after hearing from her boss, she wouldn't let this pass. The only way was run, like she used to.

"Don't worry darling, you don't need to run. Jones payed your stay and your breakfast too. Such a sweetheart isn't he?" Nia said right away "I know your look. The one that is ready to run away." Nia smiled and started to clean the rest of the tables before the tavern opened again

Emma was relief at least she didn't needed to become a thief again. She should thank Killian but she know if she sees him again she probably will start acting strange. How couldn't she?

Emma made sure she still had the sword in her belt and then carry on, in another adventure into the woods. Back to where she started. It was the only way to make this right, to find the rest of her family and find Lily and punch the crap of her.

The streets were practically desert, Emma didn't know what time it was but it should be nearly in the morning, that would explain why no one was on the streets. She walked by the docks, hoping she would find Killian and see him one last time, but the only thing she saw was some fishermen's and no sign of Killian neither the Jolly Roger.

Emma kept walking deeper and deeper in the forest, with the sword now in her hand.

Emma heard someone breaking a branch, in a second she turns back to see if anyone was there. Emma's breathing quickens lot, and it is difficult to hear but she remains alert, with the sword pointed forward.

Someone appear in the middle of the forest, right in front of her. It the girl she saw at the tavern. In the exact moment she notice that Emma has a sword pointed at her, she jumps and put your hands in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" She asks

Emma put down the sword and saves it in her belt. The girl rest her hands and sighed of relief, then she approached Emma and gives her hand, trying to introduce herself.

"I won't bite." She says "I'm Angelica."

Emma's mind couldn't stop thinking about this girl and how she may be some part of Lily's plan. But she gives her hand too and shakes it. "I'm Emma."

"Nice sword you have, but you won't need it with me. I can assure you."

"You are the girl that I saw in the tavern."

"Stealing. You can say the word." She smiled "Why you didn't stopped me? Or tell the owner?"

"I was too much tired to get into more problems. I still am. Where's your partner in crime?"

"We split the money and carry on with our lives. That was a one-time thing."

Emma's super power in telling if people were lying to her never failed, and this girl was definitively lying to Emma.

"Do you need company?" Angelica asked

"I do better on my own."

"Like me, but right now I'm bored and I wouldn't mind keeping you company."

"If you insist."

Angelica was quiet most of the time, probably trying to clear her head too. Emma sensed that something was wrong about her, or with her, and the only reason she wanted to go with Emma was to run away from her own problems. Emma could recognize this pattern in any time, any place.

They walked for hours without saying anything to each other. Emma was also too busy in her own thoughts, which were driving her insane. She missed the quiet in Storybrooke, running and crossing deep forests weren't the thing she loved the most.

Soon was night and Emma thought it was better to make a camp and a bonfire before one of them falls into a deadly trap. Angelica had some bread that shared with Emma before they started getting sleepy.

"I don't usual like getting involve, but you were lying before." Emma said looking at Angelica that was in front of her, with the bonfire between them.

"What you mean?"

"About your partner."

Angelica looked right at Emma, for some reason she felt connect to her, more than she ever felt with anyone else in this world. Why she should continue lying about this to her? It was clear that she knew the truth, somehow.

"He left me, and took the money with him."

"Are you in love with him?" Emma didn't want to get more involved but she couldn't stop herself from seeing the person she was in Angelica. And she wanted to help her, just to ensure she had someone who cares about her. Like Emma never had.

"I know him since we were little kids, we grown up together. And yes, we became thieves together. And that worked for a long time until yesterday. He left me without even saying goodbye, or why." Angelica looked down, like she was ashamed of herself "But it's my fault I should know better than trust in a thief, someone like me."

"You are wrong, believe me. I've been where you are, or even worse. And I thought that was my fault for trusting in someone, but you just trusted the wrong person. Trusting in the right person is worth the risk."

"What happened to you?" Angelica looked again at Emma with a curious face.

Emma sighed, she didn't want to bring back the past but for some reason she felt like Angelica deserved to know this. Emma was still the Savior and her job was bring back the happy endings, and Angelica really needed one.

"I was an orphan for a long, long time. And I knew better than to trust people because everyone, include my parents let me down at that time. I was completely alone when I met this guy, who was a thief. Just like me." Emma stopped a little, like it was still too painful to talk about it "I loved him and I believe he loved me too, and I trusted him with all my heart. And one time he got into some trouble and I helped him recovery something that he stole. He left with that thing and someone catch me, and he got away. I was locked down for months, and he was out there."

"That was awful. I'm sorry to hear that."

"At the moment I was so angry with myself and with that guy. It was crazy. And I never trusted anyone again."

"Why do I sense a happy ending at the end?" Angelica smiled a little

"I found my parents, and I have a son that wouldn't exist if I didn't met that guy, and been through that hell."

"I'm happy for you. I truly am." Angelica looked at Emma, with those broken and alone eyes.

"If finding love again worry's you I can promised that will happen."

"Do you find someone after that bastard?"  
Emma laughed. "Yes I do. I'm married to him actually."

"For a lost girl you've been really far."

"Lost girls can find their way back." Emma winked at her

Angelica smiled. Hearing those words from someone who seemed exactly like her gave her hope. And the only thing a Lost Girl needs is true hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry woke up in a pool of his own sweat, he was cold and believed that every single thing in his body was shutting down, for his own good. He didn't remember much, but he did know that he didn't belong here. He brought his hands to his neck, no doubt he felt pain.

"Good. You are finally awake. "Henry barely hears the man's voice, it seemed like a whisper and it was too dark to see a face. "Don't worry. This is all part of the plan."

"Where's my mom?"

"She's fine. Now, eat something." The man gave him a plate with something sticky, but it was food so he accepted without second guessing. He didn't remember the last time he eats something solid. _God, he missed chocolate cake._

He waited for Henry finished his meal and then took this plate away.

"Why the hell is so dark in here?"

"Oh boy, they must have hit you really hard." The man said, almost feeling sorry about him. "You are in your mom's castle. Although, Lily made some changes, this is a new part of the castle."

"Lily's castle? But..."Henry was more confused than ever, he didn't remember coming here." Where's my family? Where's Emma?" Henry started to get furious and scared, if he was here where the others were. He didn't hear a familiar sound.

The man didn't say anything, he closed the door again. Leaving Henry alone again, only with his confused thoughts. Why couldn't he remember anything? If something really bad had happened, he should remember, especially if something bad had happened to his family.

 _Alright, Henry_ , he thought to himself, _what's the last thing you remember_. He tried to focus on something that wasn't his own headache, but no matter how hard he try, he felt like walking in circles of nothing. He couldn't remember a damn thing.

He never felt more useless, he wished he had some super power like magic, maybe then he had a chance helping his family.

Henry fell into a deep sleep again. The only thing he could do right now.

Confused and overwhelmed by a crushing fear Emma woke up almost screaming. Once more she woke up confused about the place where she was, but this time was different, she felt something was wrong, more than it already was. She knew that her family was in danger.

Angelica jumped and got up in one foot. She could see something was wrong with Emma's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but you need to get back to the village, I have to go."

"I'm going with you." She said, standing in her way

"Look my family is in danger and I need to run."

"That's what I do."

"I can't have no one slowing me down. I do better on my own Angelica." She couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else, she needed to focus on her family and no one else.

"But what I'm going to do?" Angelica eyes were like a mirror to her soul, showing how lost and terrified she was. Normally she would put her mask and go her own way, but Emma brings the best in her, the part that was real and scary. "I have no one else."

It was easier to get back to her family alone, without worry about someone else besides herself, watching her own back was easy, but watching someone else back and her own makes the job more difficult.

"Okay, but we have to go now, no stops."

"Let's go then." Angelica followed Emma that leads the way back to where she last saw Regina and Henry, hoping she may find her way back in the deep forest.

Emma walked as fast as she could, counting every second they waste. She felt scared all the time, but not for her, something inside of her screamed, begging for attention, like a six sense that screamed something is wrong, go back now.

"Can I ask you something?" Angelica asked, behind Emma

"Yeah."

"What the hell are you wearing? I don't want to be rude, but..."

Emma laughed for the first time in the past hours, a genuine smile that made her forget about all the crap that was pumping in her brain. "I don't think you would believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm not from here. Actually, I think none of this is real, it's just a messed up life that Lily created. "

"I think that I would understand better if you explain yourself."

"I'm from another world, where everybody uses clothes like mine. And me and my family woke up here. Somehow Lily brought us here."

"Who's Lily?"

"A pain in the ass that wants to ruin my life. She thinks I ruined hers."

"Well, did you?" Emma stopped for a second, trying to catch her breath again. And turned to Angelica that was as tired as Emma.

"Sort of." Emma respond. "It's complicated."

"I'm waiting."

"My parents messed her up in the worst way. They took away their hope and a fresh start. Wherever she went she couldn't start over without screwing that up."

"I believe that everyone makes their own choices. Maybe she got what she deserves."

"Most of the times, yes. But in this case, it's not like that, my parents sacrificed Lilly for me." Before Angelica could ask why Emma gave her the answer "I've potential darkness in me, so they made a spell that transferred this darkness for Lily. She ends up being the bad, not me."

Angelica opened her eyes, surprised by the amount of information that Emma told her about.

"That's complex." She said

"Yeah, I know. Let's keep moving."

"I believe that saying sorry won't make this right." Angelica said

"The first thing I did was apologized to her. But there's something wrong in all of this."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I mean, why now? It's been four years since the first time I saw her and pointed that gun to her. I thought she was better."

Angelica decided to ignore what Emma said about pointing her a gun. "Maybe something triggered in her."

"Maybe. But I don't really care I want to go home and left all of this behind. Nothing here's is real." Emma was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Angelica. She knew that Killian's love for Milah was real, it happened once. But she couldn't face it, not yet.

"Please tell me we are almost there." Angelica said in a tone of desperation

"I'm not sure. I think we're lost."

"What's that sound?" Angelica asked turning around

Emma was knocked out, it happen really fast, the last thing she remembered was Angelica's scared face trying to run away and push her from the ground. She heard a neighing from a group of horses, then she felt pain in the back of her head, she fell instantly into the ground and watched everything from below, unable to move. She tried to reach for her sword that was next to her, but one of the knights crushed her hand with his foot and took the sword with him.

For a long time she heard a buzz in the background of her head, unable to recognize voices or what they were saying, Emma felt like falling into an abysm. The last thing she heard was Angelica's screaming for her, and then, full blackness.

"Hey mom! Look at me" Henry shouted, waving at Emma, she could hear her son's voice but she couldn't see him. Not yet. She was floating in space, looking from the outside, trying to take a glimpse of her son but unable to touch, and change her reality. She was in the dark.

Until a bright light appeared, almost blinding her eyes like a massive explosion. And just like that she could see Henry perfectly, smiling and waving at her.

Emma waved back and ran to him, afraid of losing this moment. Henry was smaller now, but that didn't bother Emma, she picked up her son and hugged him strongly, he put his arms around Emma neck and whispered in her ear that it was okay.

Emma was at home, Henry bought this feeling into Emma's heart. He lighted her life in a matter of time, until he disappears in her arms. She blinked and he was gone. She was hugging herself.

"Henry?" Emma screamed, looking everywhere "Henry where are you?"

Emma stopped with the sound of a baby's crying, but it came from a distant place. _How she was able to hear it? Where's that sound came?_

She took a few steps forward and then looked back. The sound of a baby crying amplified, she could hear it clearly. Emma slowly walked into a white room, a faded room, she recognized this place. All of the sudden the room gain color, returning to where he belonged. It was real now. She was in the hospital. The door shouted down behind Emma. She knew exactly where she was.

"It's a boy Emma" The doctor said, holding the baby in his arms "Emma?"

Emma was watching herself, again looking from the outside of her painful memories. "No. Don't do this" She thought to herself. Begging to herself.

Emma looked away in extremely painful, she holds on to the hospital bed trying to crawl from that place _. Please take him away_ , she thought.

"Emma just so you know you can change your mind" the doctor said patiently

"No. I can't be a mother." Emma voice was breaking, she barely could put the words together

Emma tried to reach for Henry but an invisible wall suddenly appeared in front of her, she smashed the wall, screaming looking at Henry being taken away. She was feeling the exact same pain she felt on this day.

After several attempts Emma knew it was pointless trying to break the wall all she could do was watch. She placed her right hand on the wall and looked at Henry, crying. "I'm so sorry Henry" Emma said from the outside.

Emma looked down, and her own tears began falling into the floor. In this place she could hear everything louder, even the sound of her tears falling. Baby Henry stopped crying, which made Emma looked again. The wall disappeared just like her past self and Henry. This painful memory disappeared and she thanked God for it.

The floor started shaking, the room where she was started falling apart, like a change of a scenery. Where the white walls were an open field appeared. It was Kilian from the other side, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here love? I was supposed to pick you at 7 p.m."

The black jeans and white blouse that Emma was wearing was replaced by a red thigh dress, and her hair was pulled up. Killian was dressed for the occasion too, he was wearing a black smoking. Emma was amazed by him.

"You look stunning by the way." Killian moved to her, then took her hand into his cheek.

"Killian..." She touched his cheek gently, "I've missed you so much.

"What's the matter love?" Killian kissed her hand, "I'm always here, and you know that."

"I know." Emma wanted to tell him how much she liked him, but she was never really good at words, she prefers actions, but sometimes it made her feel sad not being able to tell people how much she needs them. Emma felt this emptiness inside her stomach, something was struggling inside of her, she leaned into Killian body's, resting her head in his shoulder.

Killian played with Emma's hair for a while. She looked up and kissed him gently, and then passionately. He walked his hand to her body stopping at her waist. He pushed her more until there wasn't no space left between them. Emma started crying, not knowing why. She felt so sad kissing him. She didn't recall the last time she kissed him.

Killian tasted Emma's tears and broke the kiss right. He looked concerned at her and cleaned the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong Emma?"

"I love you." She said it, without second guessing, without feeling her past knocking at her door or the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I love you too." Killian face was now serious and angry, Emma knew something was wrong with him, but she couldn't let go his hand. " But I'm in love with Milah. She's my true love, Emma."

Emma let go of his hand. "What are you saying Killian?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but now that she's here…"

"She's dead Killian!" Emma's world started crashing down, and the open field began disappearing just like the room where she saw Henry. Killian peaceful face started to fade right in front of her. "Killian where are you going?"

He didn't say anything. She tried to reach for him, but end up hugging only air. He was gone, but his words were still flying around, leaving Emma heartbroken.

Emma opens her eyes again, this time she was at home. Really at home. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon welcome her. God, she missed this smell, and her home. Emma spotted baby Neal in his nursery at the apartment, he was playing with a teddy bear. Emma reached for his hand that closed instantly on hers. Neal smiled at her and giggle a little. Emma wanted to pick him up and hug him properly but someone entered the door, it was David.

"Dad!" Emma was in tears, she hugged him thigh. She wanted to stay here forever, where she felt safe.

"Emma is everything okay?" David was surprised but content about having her child in his arms.

Emma looked up and clean her wet eyes. "Yes, I just… Missed you that's all."

"I've missed you too."

"Finally, you are here. Did you buy what I ask you to?" Snow White appear in the kitchen. Emma ran to her and hug him as tights as she hugged her father.

"Mom. You are here."

"Of course I am Emma, I'm always near." Snow played with Emma's hair trying to make up for the lost time "It's okay Emma, you have nothing to worry about. Mom's here and I will not leave you."

Emma smiled, feeling safe and comfortable in Snow's arms. It almost felt like being a little baby and this time she had a real family. She was no longer an orphan. But this warm feeling ended as fast as he started, she felt a pump in her heart, like someone was crushing it and whispering it wrong things.

Emma looked at Snow that was smiling directly at her, David was beside Snow watching his family together. Emma felt a terrible headache, when she opened her eyes again her parents weren't no longer smiling at her.

"It's okay Sarah…" Snow was now with a baby in her arms. David kissed her forehead like every father would do." You have nothing to worry about. Mom's here and I will not leave you."

Her parents disappear just like Henry and Killian had. Emma felt something was pushing her away, she didn't want to go, she needed to search for her family and make this right. _Who the hell was Sarah?_

"Can I come in?" Someone knocked at the door. A room appears, a pink girl's bedroom.

"Oh no." Emma thought, she tried to close her eyes escaping this memory. "Wake up Emma wake up this is only a dream."

"Yes." Young Emma said.

Emma opened her eyes, it was pointless she needed to see this, for some reason. She was thirteen in this memory, she was in a Group Home and was just rejected by a family that preferred another kid.

"Susan." Emma thought. Susan was like a teacher in the house where Emma and the others kids lived in. She cared deeply for all of them, she was always with Emma trying to cheer her up, giving her hope.

She sat beside Emma. Emma was untouchable, her eyes were far away just like her mind.

 _Just lost little girl who didn't matter,_ Emma thought.

She sat beside her younger self. This was a memory so she was unable to see her or hear her.

"I'm sorry Emma but you deserve better than this family. The right ones will appear, I know they will, kiddo." She continued "The world as a funny way to make things right. First, you have to get through the bad stuff."

Young Emma was fighting her tears, trying not to feel the disappointment. Emma remembers this moment, she knew she cried herself to sleep and she knew how hopeless she felt.

"They will see you for what you truly are Emma…" Susan whispered "An orphan."

Emma looked at Susan. This hadn't happened. Susan said that she was the special type.

"You have to face it Emma. Some people were born to be alone." Susan looked at Emma right into the eye. _This was a memory how could she do that? How could she look at her?_

Emma panicked and tried to open the bedroom's door. Susan and younger Emma were looking directly into her eyes.

"How different are you from this moment Emma?" Susan asked her. Her black eyes that once were full of hope and kind words were now full of cruelty and pity.

"Stop looking at me like that. You don't exist. This is only a dream." Emma said to herself

Younger Emma walked to Emma and grab her hand. She looked up, her eyes were full of tears. That hopeless look.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Emma shouted and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Emma" Emma turned back and saw the apprentice smiling at her, always with that expression that he knew more than everyone in this world, knew more than Emma without doubt. "Come in, child. You are freezing."

Emma was really freezing outside, she was shaking, barely could say a word, her head was killing her, it seemed like a hammer was breaking Emma's skull, getting out all her information and feelings. She didn't remember how she got to this point. So cold and in a constant physical pain.

She entered the apprentice house. A nice and simple wood house. Emma sat beside the bonfire that made her feel lightly better. This place felt safe, Emma was confused about many things, but for now she wanted to enjoy this moment. He gave a cup of tea and sat beside her. Before she could say anything they both started at the bonfire. Then Emma finally spoke.

"You were dead."

"I still am Emma." The apprentice looked so calm. "Don't worry child, you don't need to panic."

Emma didn't panic, mostly because she was too exhausted.

"I don't understand." Emma sighed

"You were hit in the head Emma, pretty bad. You are still dreaming, but you will wake up soon, that's why we need to hurry."

"I don't remember getting hit. I don't recall anything."

"That's because you are blocking all the memories you had."

"Only a few memories." Emma remembered Henry, and her parents and Kilian. Some were memories and some were awful sceneries.

"This isn't real, but I'm afraid the reality isn't that better."

Emma tried to remember where she was and what was happening out there. But she couldn't concentrate, not even a little bit.

"I know it's hard Emma, you've been through a lot and your subconscious, it's shutting out but you have to remember..."

Emma closed her eyes and concentrate on the last thing she saw.

"You got this, Emma." The apprentice whispered, trying to keep her in focus

Emma finally saw it. Everything. She knew how terrible her reality was and she needed to stop Lily as soon as possible. She opened her eyes suddenly and stared at the apprentice that was smiling at her.

"How do I stop this? How I find my way back home? And my family? Emma talked so fast she wasn't sure the apprentice hear a thing.

"All the plans have flaws and Lily plan have one too. And it's you Emma. You are the flaw in this plan."

"I have to kill her?" Emma said right away. She felt ashamed after saying that, because she was ready for that if it was necessary. She wouldn't hesitate this time and that scared her.

The happy expression of the apprentice faded away, he was now serious and worry about her.

"Don't go to that path again Emma. You knew what that brings to you. Only loneliness. "

"I am alone already don't you see that?" Emma got up "I have to protect my family. I finally have a family, I am a freaking wife for Christ's sake."

"Heroes don't kill. I think you've learned that by now."

"Then what I'm supposed to do?" Emma sat down again, feeling more hopeless than before

"You have magic in you Emma."

"I know that, but it doesn't work."

"There's all kinds of magic inside of you, you are just using the wrong one."

"What you mean?"

The floor started shaking and all the objects in the house started falling down and breaking. Emma knew she was waking up.

"You will know what I mean. Emma I know you have potential darkness you, but that doesn't mean a thing when you do the right thing."

Emma needed more time, more answers." How am I going to stop Lily?"

"Killian Jones will help you."

"He doesn't know who I am."

"Yes, he does Emma."

The apprentice appearance started to fade just like parts of the house. Emma tried to grab him and beg him to say something more, but it was too late.

"I believe in you Emma." The appearance faded away, leaving these words in Emma's mind.

She closed her eyes ready to go back and fix this. It was time to go back.

The coldness and the pain in her body had disappeared along with the headache. It was morning again. _I must have slept for hours_ , she thought.

She remembered what the apprentice said to her. Maybe he was right, maybe Killian can really help her, but right now she needs to help her family and Angelica.

Emma got up, cleaned the dirt in her clothes _._ She really needed another bath and food. She started looking for the sword but one of the knights took it, leaving her without no weapon to protect herself. Leaving her harmless, but she would figure something out later.

She walked for a few hours until she saw a glimmer of a camp. She walked over there, hoping Henry and the others were still there, and hopefully with Charming.

She reached to the camp, but it was deserted. Completely abandoned. Everything was messy, there was food on the floor, some clothes inside of the tents and definitively there was tracks of several horses and signs of a fight. The knights were there and took them." Henry..."

"Don't move!" Emma felt a sword in her back, but she recognized the voice

"Snow?" She said, turning slowly

Snow put down the sword and relaxed, Sarah was in her arms sleeping.

"What happened here?" Emma asked without losing any time

"I went for a small walk, looking for the river and when I came back here they were gone."

"They disappeared when?

"Two days ago. I was already leaving I thought something had happened to you."

"I had a little meet with some knights, but I'm okay. We have to find them… Did you find your husband?"

"No, we made groups and searched for him until this happened… I don't know where he is."

"We will find him, I assure you that." Snow looked at Emma like she is judging her character and she couldn't help but think Emma was a kind of Savior.

Emma looked at Snow and then to Sarah, who was sleeping like a rock. "Is she okay?"

"Sleeping like a rock. Like always." Snow smiled

"Good. Do you have another sword or something I can use?"

"I think there's something inside of the tent. Can you grab her for a second?" Snow asked

Emma looked at Sarah with a nervous expression. This was beyond weird _. Who was this child? And where was Neal? Could Sarah possibly be Neal?_ Either way it hurt to look at this girl and see how much she is loved.

Snow delivered her the baby and went directly to one of the five tents searching for a weapon. While Emma was looking surprised and scared of Sarah, she felt the same way when she first grabbed Neal, the crushing fear of dropping her or doing something bad. Sarah was so fragile and somehow she had Emma's eyes.

"There you go." Snow found a sword very alike the one the knight stole from her." This will do."

Snow pushed Sarah into her arms again and just like that the fear was gone. Emma was so relief.

"Thanks."

"You look scared." Snow pointed

"I fear babies most of the times."

Snow wondered about Henry and sensed that the strange dynamic between Henry, Emma and Regina was a lot more complicated than it seemed. Emma seemed to be very connect to Henry, and in Emma absence Henry said really nice things about her, but there was a gap between them, where Regina entered. Snow wanted to ask, but she needed it wasn't her place.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked

"Yes and there was some bread in the tent, It's in my pocket if you want some just ask."

"Alright. Let's go."

Snow and Emma continued their journey to Regina's castle, sometimes with awkward silences between them, other times with Sarah crying or Snow spoiling her with love, or with small talk between them or sharing some food but nothing deeper than that. Emma didn't know much about this Snow but she probably wouldn't believe Emma if she said she was her real daughter and all of this was a lie. It was better to wait until everything was fixed and they were back to their reality. But soon the bubble where Snow was living would break.

"What this Lily did to you?" Snow asked, walking side by side with Emma

"She's taking everyone I love from me."

"Why?"

"My parents made a mistake a long time ago and they are still paying for that, so am I apparently."

"What did they do, may I ask?"

"I trust you believe in magic." Snow nodded." Before I was even born someone told my parents that I had potential darkness in me, which means I could become a hero like them or a villain, and they found a way to transfer this darkness to another girl. Lily."

"They were protecting you." Snow stopped and looked at Emma. For seconds Emma thought Snow was remembering everything.

"They are heroes." Emma said

"You are lucky." Snow continued walking, breaking Emma's dream

"Yeah." Emma continued walking too

"My mom was like that too. She had been a bandit, always running away from The Evil Queen."

 _Was her mother talking about Regina? Or Cora?_ Emma thought, more confused.

"Her name was Eve, I always say that Eve is a queen's name. But she was nothing more than a runway."

"She seemed like a badass." Emma said

Snow smiled and then looked at Emma. "I hope you find your family Emma."

"Me too." Snow had no idea.

Regina Mills opened up her eyes when a strong light entered in her old and cold cell. She was in the darkness for the last couple of days, without sleeping, only thinking about ways to kill Lily and get out of this place. At the exact moment the knights opened the doors, Regina rise and clean her black dress.

"Shall we go boys?" She asked with those dangerous brown eyes

The knights took her outside, each one grabbing her arms. They carried her to the main room in the castle. She recognized and still remembered every inch of her castle, every trap, every cell, and every room. Thinking of Lily in her bedroom only made her angrier than she already was.

Lily was waiting for her, sitting in a big fancy chair with a glorious and superior look, and using one of Regina's dresses.

"Finally, I see The Evil Queen." Lily said, clapping her hands "All dirty and useless."

The knights were still grabbing her arms, each one in her right and left side.

"Oh dear trust me, I'm still powerful while I'm sleeping."

Lily laughed like a fool. This wasn't the Lily Regina recall, the Lily, she remembered was impulsive, with a bad temper, much like Emma, except that she was evil and fool. _My mother would laugh of her,_ Regina thought.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked furiously "And Robin?"

"Robin is in his own cell. And Henry is having some serious bad dreams."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I just put him to rest. For a long, long time."

"Seriously? The sleeping curse, it's getting old."

"But it can make you angry, so I win. I need you angry." Lily made a sign for the guards to let go Regina, they left immediately, leaving Regina and Lily alone.

"So what you want? Being a queen? Do you want attention? Do you want to make Emma's life a nightmare? That's predictable."

"I'm making progress. I will have the life I was destined."

"You stupid girl." Regina laughed approaching Lily "You never thought that being the daughter of one of the most evil persons in the world would assure you a cruel destiny?"

"But at least it was my life. My choices."

"Get over yourself Lily. You're pathetic."

Lily raised her hands in Regina direction and just like that she was suffocating.

"What were you saying, dear?"

Regina tried to speak, but instead she could only cough like hell.

"I know what you are feeling Regina, because I made it that way." Lily stood up and gently touched Regina face while she was down in her kneels with an angry face still suffocating." It never occurs to you that your sudden intense desire of returning to The Evil Queen was on purpose?"

"So what" Regina said with much effort "Are you turning me evil again?"

"No. I'm showing you who you truly are." Lily looked through Regina "You will thank me."

Perhaps you can find a better life in here" Lily stopped the spell and Regina could breathe normally again.

"Shame on you if you think you can control me. Of all the people. Me."

"Maybe I can't, but I know who can." Lily opened the doors my magic "Come on in."

Regina catch her breath again and stood up and looked at the door hoping for the worst. That somehow her mother was still alive. _Not again_ , she thought.

"Hello dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, approaching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews:) I wanted to thank especially to my sestra that always reads my stuff and to Andria for the reviews:) I appreciate it, hope you enjoy**

Killian was alone looking at the horizon in the docs. It was really late, but he preferred staying here for a while than going home. The last days he felt like something powerful was controlling his own life, living for him, he was the audience that was watching. An outsider. He couldn't explain why, but he knew when this feeling started. The day Emma crashed into his arms, with pure coincidence. It was a simple act, but somehow, the act itself revealed something inside of Killian. Like a piece that was grabbed and thrown away. Something that didn't belong there. Perhaps it was him that didn't belong here.

Killian couldn't help thinking about that absurd feeling. He thought that maybe Milah would help but he preferred not knowing what she would do in this case.

He grabbed a bottle of rum that was in his black coat and drink it up. Almost every single drop. Then he got up and walked straight to the Jolly Roger. The beautiful Jolly Roger.

He missed the trips and the pirate life. He missed the blacks out and dizzies nights of rum and girls. But most of all he missed the adventures. But Milah's pirate days were over and Killian loved her enough to stay with her in land.

Killian walked through the deck admiring the ship almost like he was admiring a lover. So much had happened here and all those memories were coming back to him. Here began his journey with his brother Liam that led into his pirate days to Milah.

Killian heard someone climbing to the ship and could only be one person. "Mr. Smee." Killian said with a smile in his face "What a lovely surprise. Feeling nostalgic too?"

"You have no idea Captain." Smee had the same look as Killian, the same desire of coming back to the sea

"Isn't she a beauty?" Kilian asked about the Jolly Roger

"I never had a true love of the land, but I know my true love is this ship and the sea."

"Aye, the sea. I think he misses me."

"I think he forgives you for spending such time apart from him."

Kilian and Seem shared a comfortable silence, watching the horizon and the Jolly Roger. Then Killian said: "Mr. Smee do you believe in destiny?"

Some look with a surprised expression. He was used to drunk Killian talking about girls and Killian screaming at him, but this Killian he didn't recall meeting.

"I'm drunk Smee never mind." Killian said regretting his question

"Aye Captain, I believe. And I think we should take him very serious." Smee continued." And I think he makes a good point when he wants. Something inexplicable happens and maybe it's fate knocking at your door. That's what I think."

Killian didn't add anything which followed another comfortable silence. The two sea buddies sat on the stairs of the ship and just enjoyed the silence.

Killian woke up in the morning on the stairs of the Jolly Roger. Smee was beside him still sleeping in an uncomfortable position to Killian eyes. He got up without waking Smee, he knew it was difficult to wake that men.

The docs were crowed, people walking over, children running, fishermen's selling their fish and others buying it. The noise was back and the comfortable silence of the night disappeared. It was time to wake up and go back home, to Milah's. She was probably worried about him.

He gets home in one foot. The yellow house at the end of the village, nearby the docs so Killian could wake up and see the sea first thing in the morning.

He opened the door and was surprised by Milah waiting for him sitting near the table. She looked right away, first she was angry and Killian knew he was in real trouble, but then she walked over him and gave him a big kiss with her arms near his neck.

"I was so worried." She whispered between the kiss

"I'm sorry I was with Smee. I ended up falling asleep."

"That's alright darling." Milah give him a gentle kiss on his cheek and step back to the kitchen "Are you hungry?"

"Aye, I'm starving." Killian said, sitting next to the table

"Here you go." Said Milah serving him breakfast

"Thank you, love."

"Killian, I need you to do something for my love. The other day I talked to an old friend who knows a friend that may have a magic bean." Milah said "Do you know what this means?"

Killian stopped eating and looked up to her "Milah..."

"I know Killian but don't you want to go to another place? Another world?"

"I... I don't know."

"Another adventure together. I know how much you miss a great adventure. I want you to be happy."

Kilian thought about it a while and that was he truly wanted. An adventure, and it was even better than what he was expecting, an adventure with his love. _But why it felt so bloody wrong?_

Kilian smiled, hiding the uncertainties that he was feeling. "You are right love. We should do this."

Killian got up and Milah hugged him tight: "Tell me where that friend lives that I will get it for you."

"Emma…" Snow said, stopping "For some reason I don't remember much, but I do remember that I was in the woods with my husband and Sarah and I woke up in that castle. And I have a really perfect memory…" Emma laughed inside "But I couldn't remember where my home is but somehow I remember it now."

Emma looked at her surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy, but maybe David is there wonder about me and Sarah. We are almost there."

"I am going with you."

"You don't need to. You have to save your family from that witch."

"I promised you that I would take you to your husband and that' what I'm going to do. Now we should go, we are wasting sun light."

Snow leads the way, surprised about Emma. She could see that her family was the most important thing to her _. Why she was helping so much?_ Snow lived enough to understand that people usually don't help.

Emma was tired of walking, especially in the middle of the forest. The last days the only thing she saw was trees and traps. She missed a comfy bed and her television. Snow for the other hand was in her natural habitat, walking didn't bother her. It never did especially if she is walking to her husband.

"When we get home, I can get you some useful clothes… More normal clothes." She said nervously "But I'm not judging you."

"I'm fine, but I if you offer me a warm meal and some blankets I appreciate it."

"Of course." Snow smiled, looking back at Emma. "I know you are not from here."

"What give it up?" Said Emma sarcastically

"Funny. But Lily can help you to go home?"

"Help it's the wrong word in this case. But she can bring me home since she was the one who took me from there in the first place."

"The bad guys never win." Snow said like she used to do with Emma, giving her little speeches about good and evil.

"I hope you're right."

They found Snow's and Charming house quickly. It was a small house made of wood, much like the apprentice house but smaller. Snow opened the door with Sarah in her arms and shouted for David, searching for every division in the house but without success. David wasn't there. The place was too quiet.

Snow gently laid down Sarah in the bed and start searching for things in the house.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked" Do you need help?"

"Nothing makes sense." Said Snow walking very fast "I woke in that damn castle alone with Sarah and I never saw that castle in my life and now David is gone and God knows where he is but I do know that all this nonsense started when you guys arrived." She stopped and looked at Emma "So I believe that somehow and I don't even know why Lily is behind this. She took David away from me and I will find him."

Snow started walking again furiously while putting some useful things in her bag, like food and blankets and some money.

"I'm sorry that he's not here." Emma wasn't surprised, following Lily's plan she wasn't supposed to find happiness. She only felt more disappointments building up ready to explode at any time. But she couldn't lose her calm or her mind, she needed to save everyone and there was no time for feeling sorry about herself.

"I promise you that we'll find David and my family and everything is going back to normal." Emma said convincing herself as well

Snow finished packing her things and sat near the table with her head resting on both hands. She was feeling hopeless, but she would never give up on David. She looked at Emma who was starting at Snow with tenderness in her eyes.

"I don't know why I feel this… thing, but I trust you. That's a lot coming from me."

"Believe me, I get it." Emma sat beside Snow "So do you want to leave now?"

"Sarah needs to rest in a warm bed and the best place is her home. We should leave first thing in the morning, but now we rest."

"We should really get some rest tonight, two more days and we are in Regina castle."

"Regina." Snow said like she was trying to figure something out "I'm sorry about your friend and about Henry."

"Regina is a natural badass and really hard to kill." Emma said smiling. "And Henry…"

"He's okay. He's your son and I think you are a natural too." Snow said with a big smile "Pretty badass."

"I hope so." Emma said

"I know we started in a strange place, but I'm glad you found me in that castle. How did you end up there in the first place?"

"Regina knows the forest better than anyone and she's... she have a complex about being queen so she chose that castle." Emma lied

"I was very lucky then." Snow said checking Sarah, who was sleeping profoundly and peacefully

"How did you meet David?" Emma said curiously

"We were both trying to steal something. An engaging ring. We crossed paths. It was difficult at first I admit because I really needed that ring I wanted to run away from this place, because I was completely alone." Emma noticed Snow's eyes filling with tears, but she was fighting them "And there he was, he saved my life and I saved his. All of this in one day. At the end of that same day he gave me the ring because he knew how important was for me." She continued "I remember the exact moment we fell in love, we were just messing around with each other and I picked the ring and put it on my finger and pretend I was going to marry him. And my heart went crazy and I just knew."

Emma remembered this story, but slightly different. "What happened next?"

"We had a hard time admitting our feelings, but after a while, our paths crossed again and we stayed together until this day."

"That's a pretty story." Said Emma honestly

"Sometimes it seems that is a story of a fairy tale, except for the part that I'm not a princess nor he is a prince."

Emma could not help but notice the irony in that.

"What about you? Regina said that you were searching for your husband too. How do you meet him?"

Emma laughed remembering it "Fighting a giant."

Snow laughed too and said: "Give me more details please."

"When I met him, he was a pirate that only cared about revenge and I had serious trust issues at that time, so I left him with the giant and I thought I would never see him again but I did."

"And thank god for it, I supposed?" _Snow still loved a good love story_.

"Yeah." Emma added, "He changed and so did I, I stopped getting in the way of my own happiness and that's it. We've been together ever since."

"David always tells me that we always find each other and I think that can apply to you and your husband too. You will find him too." Snow said with hope

Emma smiled happily. Snow may not remember Emma like her daughter but at least she was her friend and that was better than nothing.

Emma and Snow were interrupted by Sarah that began to cry hopelessly. Snow ran for her and caught her, Sarah stopped crying in that exact moment, and began to smile again. Snow sat down again beside Emma but this time had Sarah in the arms, she was more awake than never.

"Look who's awake." Snow said

Sarah looked at Emma with curiosity and stretched out her small hand for her. Snow loosened a happy laughter while seeing her daughter. Emma on the other hand was too surprised to react, and very afraid too. Sarah was a reminder of what Emma was not. The daughter of Snow, in this world. But she couldn't help this enormous connection for her. Emma didn't feel this connection with a lot of people, and was rare that to happen, because of that it was difficult not to notice when it happens.

Emma reached Sarah's hand and played with her kindly for a while.

"I guess you get through your fear for babies." Snow pointed

"Yeah I think so." Emma said still holing Sarah hand

"Alright momma need to sleep now." Snow said standing and walking to the bedroom.

Emma fell asleep in the coach after a few minutes and Snow was already in bed with Sarah. A nice silence haunted the house, Emma felt safe for the first time since she arrived in the Enchanted Forest.

But both were dragged from their sleeps when something or someone was trying to get in the house. It was too dark to see anything but they could hear something scratching the door.

Emma got up in the instant and Snow appears behind her a few seconds later. Emma grabs her sword and Snow did the same. They looked at each other terrified, but ready to fight whoever that person was.

The door opened.

By impulse Emma rushed to that person catching her for their coat. Next she pointed their sword just enough to make that person scared, but without harming her.

"Who are you?" Emma asked with an authority tone

"Snow?" Red asked, opening her eyes scared

Snow approached Emma and touch her shoulder gently "Emma its okay. I know her."

Emma step back, her muscles were now relaxed. Red's face was illuminated by the reflex of the moon outside. She took a step forward slowly and arranged her red hood while keeping an eye on Emma.

 _Ruby_ , Emma thought.

"I'm Red." Ruby said, looking at Emma, "Are you going to kill me? Are you a hunter?"

"Red come on, who do you think I am? Bringing a hunter to my house?" Snow said with a surprised tone

"I'm sorry Snow but… Who is she?" Red whispered, but Emma could still hear

"I'm Emma Swan. Not a hunter." Emma said, introducing herself

"What are you wearing? Are you from another realm?"

 _I seriously need to change these clothes._

"Yes, I'm from… Kashyyyk" Said Emma lying

Snow and Red looked at Emma terrible confused about that name. "Kash..?" Ruby tried to pronounce it

"Kashyyyk. Doesn't matter." Said Emma changing the conversation "I'm sorry about the sword thing."

"That's okay." Ruby turned all her attention to Snow

"Did you see David?"

"No, I haven't. What happened?"

"We may have a new threat in the realm. Her name is Lily, she is keeping Emma's family and I believe David he's there too." Snow explained

"Then let's catch the bitch."

"What you say Emma? Three is better than two." Snow said, looking at Emma

"I welcome any help." Said Emma smiling. But that wasn't a hundred percent right. Emma didn't want more lives in ricks she wanted to do this alone concentrated but for the other hand, she knew it was good to have someone on her side. "We leave first thing in the morning."

Ruby sleep in a smaller coach near the bedroom and Snow returned to the bedroom embracing Sarah who was still sleeping somehow. Emma couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried, and she couldn't shake the same sick feeling she had before the knights knocked her down and took Angelica. She felt in danger every second of the day and worse, she sensed that her family was in danger. Real danger. And Angelica could be in danger too.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby put her red hood again and walked through the woods, following Emma and Snow that were leading the way to Regina's castle. Little Sarah was awake, looking at the trees and at Snow with a curious and a quiet look.

"So what do we know about this Lily?" Red asked "She wants revenge from me and my parents. That's why she as my family." Emma said "What about David?" Red asked "What this has to do with him?"

Emma wanted to explain the true reason why David fits in this world and plan. She wanted to say the words that so much desired. _He is my father and Snow is my mother._

"I woke up in a strange castle, I believe it's Lily's work. She must have David, we can't find him anywhere." Snow said "I feel like something strange is happening right underneath our noses." "That's strange. I woke up in the middle of the damn river without my hoodie." Said Red with a pissed of voice

Emma understood Lily's grand plan, making all of the people that she loves to forget about her but what's Red part in this? Emma liked this girl but she didn't love her, not like the others and Lily knew that. Perhaps she was in the wrong place at the wrong hour and was it dragged for this world?

"Maybe Lily cast a spell on all of us." Snow said

"She's a witch or something?" Red asked, confused

"She was a dragon, I don't know what she is right now."

"A dragon...?" Red said with fear in her voice "Great."

"Emma you didn't tell me about that part." Snow said, fearing for Sarah's safety

"I don't know if this is happening to everyone but I have magic." Emma said in a rush, Snow and Red looked at her with the most sincere face "And my friend Regina has magic too and it's falling for both of us. Our freaking powers don't work here so maybe it's affecting Lily dragon's too. I don't know." Emma kept walking

"Well, at least you are pretty good with a sword." Red said, remembering the unfortunate moment of yesterday

Emma smiled for a while.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Red asked

"Fight the bitch." Emma said simply, "I have to get my magic back somehow."

"Then do it." Red said

"It's not that simple I already tried. It doesn't work."

"So how you are getting your magic back?" Snow questioned

"I don't know." Emma said in a low tone, hoping the topic would fade away

"So we're screwed." Red said with an amused and sarcastic voice

Emma slowed down and turn behind surprising Snow and Red that jumped and took a step back. "I'm going to gain my magic again, I just don't know how but I will do it. It's our only way so I must do it. At any cost. And Regina will follow me and then we will force Lily to stop all this nonsense and that's it. Everything back to normal."

"I don't want to sound like a bitch, but what if Lily's magic is more powerful than yours?" Red asked and Snow looked at her with angry eyes

Emma liked that gesture. "Regina is powerful and I'm getting there. We can do this. I only need my magic and Regina."

"I hope you're right."

"Listen Red you don't need to come." Snow said, turning to Ruby "This isn't your fight."

"I'm with you Snow. Then it's my fight." Red said smiling

"Now that everything is clarified let's go." Emma said breaking the moment

After long and cold hours walking through the forest the girls found an old cabin even smaller than Snow's and David house. Everything indicated that was deserted.

"An old cabin in the middle of the woods? This doesn't sound right." Emma said

"We can knock and see if someone lives there." Red said, stepping forward to the cabin direction

Emma caught the Snow's arm. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I don't know Emma but we need to find a place to sleep. We are almost there and I think is not safety to sleep in the middle of the forest. Lily's knights may be close since we are closer."

"Alright, but stay behind with Sarah, it's better for her."

"If something goes bad Red can turn into a wolf." Snow said

"Great." Emma wasn't feeling that optimistic about this. An old cabin in the middle of the forest. This smells like Lily's.

Ruby moved forward quickly to the cabin. Emma didn't know if she was being courageous or if she just wanted to rest for a couple of hours.

Emma heard some branches break from behind of them, somebody was coming and probably the person that lives inside of the house. Or worse. Ruby didn't hear any sound for that continued to walk until she knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked loudly

"Ruby…" Emma whispered forgetting that wasn't her name. "Red! Snow someone is coming hide with Sarah." Emma said almost whispering

Snow heard just enough to do what Emma said. But Ruby was too focused on sneaking to inside the cabin that she didn't hear a thing. Snow hides behind some bushes near the house, and with her strength grabbed Sarah, hoping she wouldn't start crying or making baby sounds.

Emma knew that person was getting near them and Ruby had been already inside the house, walking very carefully. When she looked back she was completely alone. Snow, Sarah and Emma disappeared. For the other hand, no one seemed to be in the house. Ruby left the house and called for Snow and Emma.

Emma was behind some bushes too, and she could see everything. She was about to rise and make a sigh to Ruby to hide elsewhere beside inside the house but she heard someone coughing. This time Ruby heard it too, and ran to the woods, returning to her wolf form.

 _Good_. Emma thought. Maybe he can't see us. About to sigh of relief Emma heard Sarah's crying out loud.

 _Crap_. She started walking gently to the buses, trying to take a peek to Snow and Sarah but she couldn't see them, neither the person who was out there.

Feeling like it was the perfect moment to stand a take a long look, Emma was surprised by a sword in her throat. The coldness in her throat was overwhelming. She raises her hands in a peace gesture, hoping that person would understand, and walked forward while that person led the way.

"Okay, there's no need for that." Emma said politely "I was just passing by."

"Emma?" He lowered the sword slowly, and Emma turned and looked at him, surprised and invaded by her feelings that were fighting their way to the surface

"Kilian?" Emma asked with a confused and unsure tone "What the…"

"Oh, I'm sorry about the sword thing. I heard a baby cry and I didn't see anyone so I thought someone was hiding for a reason."

"Good pirate ways." Emma said

"Sorry about that. But what are you doing here?"

Emma called Snow that showed up a few minutes later with Sarah in her arms, perfectly smiling.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worried

"Yes. She's a troublemaker, she cried in a perfect moment." Snow said talking about Sarah

"I noticed. Where's Red?"

"She ran into the woods, I think she got scared."

"Well, I hope she won't jump us and get all wolfy on us."

"Who is he?" Snow asked with an insecure look at Killian

"Killian Jones." He said, intruding himself

"Do you live in this cabin?"

"No. I don't think anyone lives there."

"Red has to be near I'm going search for her, I don't take long."

"Are you sure? I can help." Emma said right away "She's a wolf right now I don't think it's safe."

"She need someone to help her with the red hood. Don't bother, I have done this many times." Snow said "Can you take care of Sarah for a while? It's not easy to run away with a baby in the arms."

"Hum… Yes, I think." Snow handed Sarah in her arms again.

"Thank you Emma." Snow steps into the woods

Killian looked at Emma and later for Sarah. He felt strange, a kind of empty feeling. But this was wasn't that bad at all. He still didn't believe that Emma was here, he saw her again. _Which were the chances of that to happen again._

"What are you doing here in the middle of the wood? It's about to get dark." Emma said, breaking the awkward silence _. This couldn't get any weirder._

"I'm searching for someone, he lives right in the deep of the forest."

"It must be important." Emma said feeling sad. How can he be so close to her and still had no idea of who she was.

"It should be."

Sarah tried to sneak from Emma's arms, struggling and almost begging for Killian. "Easy there champion." Emma said

"I think she likes me."

Emma looked at Killian. Suddenly Sarah stopped being a cruel reminder of what she wasn't, she no longer was a proof that Emma was alone in this messed up world. With Killian by her side, and Sarah in her arms, she seemed more and more like magic. A strange and strong connection. Emma remembered what the apprentice said about other types of magic. _Could Sarah be one of those? If so how could a baby serve any help?_

Killian holds Sarah's little finger. "That's strange." He said "She got your eyes."

"Yeah." Emma said looking right through her "That's true."

"You still didn't tell me what are you doing here? And who's that woman?"

"She's a friend. Do you remember what I told you about me?"

"Of course. You were in some kind of curse."

"Lily's curse. I'm trying to go home."

"I'm glad you made friends along the way."

"Yeah, about that, thank you for paying my drinks and the room the other day."

"I figure out you needed some help. But you do look better than the other night."

"I was drunk, there's that."

"I wonder who used to live here. " Killian said, looking at the cabin with curiosity "It's a good place. Why should anyone leave it?"

"I don't know." Killian was distracted looking for the house, and Emma glanced over him, with a sad but nevertheless gentile look. She could finally look at him without fearing he may realize her feelings for him. She was searching for some kind of strength by looking at him and being able to see the real Kilian, the one that loves her, but she couldn't stop thinking about how sad this situation was.

Killian finally turned on her and Emma looked at Sarah." It's almost night you and your friends should rest. The forest is dangerous, especially at dark."

"What about you?" Emma muttered before she was able to stop herself

"I'm a pirate, love. And _a survivor_." Killian said with a tender tone. "I don't get killed easily."

Killian threw a gentile glance and a small farewell smile. Emma smiled at him in return, timidly. It was easier not to be close to him, this way she could forget for a short time she wasn't alone, but she knew who she was and more importantly, she know who she was back home. And perhaps this Killian is like the Killian she knows, but in love with someone else.

"Listen, maybe you could stay with us in the cabin. It's plenty of room for you, and tomorrow each one goes their own way." She was trying hardly not sound worried, too much worried about some guy she only meet a few days. _At least in this world._

"Are you sure?" Killian asked "I don't want to bother or something like that."

"Yes, I mean, but If you were planning to sleep elsewhere…"

"No, actually I was planning sleeping in the middle of the forest." Killian smiled "I guess you saved me from a terrible back pain and possible traps."

"Nonsense." Emma said, shaking her hand, feeling her cheeks blushing" You would find this place."

"Yes, but I wouldn't stay." Killian said

Emma smiled at him. "I just hope no one shows up here."

"We will handle it. Now shall we go?" Killian said politely pointed to the cabin

Emma nodded. _This is going to be a long night._

At last the mix of beautiful pink and orange colors in the sky vanished, returning to his darker colors of the night. It was a beautiful night without no doubt, Emma thought, looking through the window. There was so many stars in the sky, more than she ever saw. Since she woke up here she didn't have many moments to breathe and relax without being overwhelmed by the urgent feeling of running away, trying to save everyone.

She missed the quiet and thank god she could breathe for a few minutes right now. Despite the small voice in the back of her head reminded her that Henry could be in trouble, just like David and Neal, and even Regina and Robin, it made her tremble.. But she was closer, only one more day on the road and she would arrive to Lily's castle.

"Here Emma." Snow said, giving her a blanket "It's getting really cold."

"Thanks." Emma said, grabbing the blanket and putting in her back

"One more day and that's it." Snow pointed "I hope David is there."

"Me too. Now I only need my magic back again." Emma sighed deeply

"Hey." Snow gently touched Emma shoulder for support "You can do this."

Emma smiled at her, for seconds she forget Snow didn't recall her, she moved her lips to say _Thanks mom_ , but she rashly nodded and looked away.

After a few hours everyone was asleep. Ruby had returned to her human form and was the first to fall asleep, next was Snow and Sarah that were pretty agitated this night. Leaving Killian and Emma alone.

Emma stands up and walked to the kitchen, trying not to wake up the others. "What are you doing?" Killian asked

"It's late and I think we both need a drink." Emma looked at him from her shoulder "Or several."

Killian gave her a big smile. "Thank God, because I don't have more rum."

"Bingo! I found it." Emma raised an alcohol bottle, feeling pretty satisfied. She grabbed two glasses and sat down ahead of Killian at the table.

"That's a pretty good bottle."

"Then we shouldn't waste it." Emma said

After a few drinks Emma thought it was better going outside for a while, since she was pretty drunk so was Killian, and the rest was sleeping like a rock. They walked outside tripping in the own ground, as typical happy drunks.

"I needed this." Emma confessed "Drinks."

"You know what Emma Swan? You intrigue me." Killian said in a goofy way

"Why is that?" Emma replied

"I don't know, but since I met you my head is killing me."

"Probably it's just the booze." Emma said sober up, sensing what he meant

"You are probably right. But you never told me where you came from. Your home."

"My home? Is far away from here, and I promise you my clothes are normal in there."

"I like your clothes, but I have to admit I prefer seeing a woman in a dress."

"I know you do." Emma said

"What?" Killian asked confused

"Nothing. So now you bring this up, you never told me what you are doing in the deep of the forest."

Killian leaned to the wooden house and he launched her a confused glance, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Until he said: "I'm picking up a magic bean. I presume you have seen one."

"Unfortunately, yes." Emma said

"My love, Milah found this friend who possesses a magic bean that can take us out of here. A new adventure." He said

Emma's felt like someone punched her right in the stomach "Oh. You love her." Emma let those words slipped out her tongue, regretting the second they went out.

Killian acted surprised about that statement. "Yes, I do."

 _She needed another drink._

"At the tavern you never told me who you are married to. I presume something bad happen."

Emma looked at him, surprised without saying a word. "Sorry, I didn't want to attack your safe place." Killian said looking down

"We should get some sleep, I'm starting to sober up and a terrible headache, it's waiting for me in the morning." Emma said entering the house, leaving Killian outside.

Killian eyes followed her while she walked, leaving him behind. But he still didn't understand, what the bloody hell was missing, and why he felt the urge feeling of finding out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay in the new chapter. I was not sure how to write this chapter, I needed to put my ideas together so I can finish this story like I imagined, and also, I've been a bit busy with school, it's my senior year and I have a lot in mind and a lot to study like you can imagine. But here's a new chapter :) Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews, makes me very happy.**

"What is this? Some kind of a sick joke?" Regina demanded "I should know you were involved in this."

Rumpelstiltskin walked for Regina, as if he was the owner of the castle, what made Lily throw him a concern glance. Rumple unlike Regina and of the others were not dressed in agreement with this time, but as well as Emma he brought their clothes of the modern time.

"Regina, my dear, you do look well." Rumple said with an elegant tone admiring her dress

"Oh, shut it Gold. What you have to do with her?"

"Oh dear God, no. I'm not with… her." Rumple said, looking at Lily with a disapproving look "But we have very much in common."

"Let me guess, screw other peoples' lives in order to be happy." Regina said

"Hey!" Lily stands up, ready to give Regina a speech but Rumple stopped her

"Easy there, dear. There's no need for losing our patience."

"Sure. Then let us go. Come on Gold I doubt you like living here."

"I don't think that's possible." Lily said

Regina raised their hands, without remembering that she didn't have magic here... Lily loosened a small laughter, what made Regina angrier.

"Just hear me about this, will you?" Regina approached her "Every plan has a flaw and Emma will find out about it. And I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, there dear." Rumple jumped forward, as if it had turned off entirely, not hearing a single word that they said. "Regina dear, there's no way to come back, Storybrooke doesn't exist anymore, that's a pity but this is our world. Now, you can be on the winning side or you can live like Emma and Snow, being hunted by us. And both of us know that you never were a good prey, but a good hunter."

"Do you really need to ask me that? I prefer to die than join you, and her. Pathetic."

"I assumed you would say that." Lily said "Emma is almost here with Snow and Hook."

 _The guyliner? Emma did find him after all_ , Regina smiled inside, feeling like they achieved a small victory.

"Regina what you think about rewriting history?" Lily continued

"Again, that history. There is no author." Regina said in a bored tone.

"Leave the specific for me. But I would let you write your own story. Being a different queen, leave your reputation behind. And of course Henry would wake up and Robin would be perfectly safe by your side."

"Why this is so important for you?"

"I want a new life Regina and I can't do it if everyone is living a different story, in which I'm miserable. I can make this right."

* * *

Emma barely slept the previous night, besides the effect of the rum in her system and the jumpiness, there's Killian. She almost gave into temptation and told him the whole truth, why she should have this burden on her shoulders? Why she shouldn't tell everyone the truth and destroy the illusion where they were living _. She should. She wanted_. But the chances of them remembering her were practically none, besides, everyone probably would freak out and leave her, and the chances of them being caught by the Black Knights were certain.

Lily was winning, Emma was right where she wanted her to be. Alone and with her memories intact.

The sun crossed the window, reflecting on Emma's face. It was nice to feel a little bit of warmth, since the house was damn cold.

Snow was awake, feeding Sarah, who was more awake than anyone. Killian was outside, probably getting some fresh air and trying to cure the hangover. While Red was still sleeping.

Emma got up and regretted immediately. Her head was about to explode, everything was loud and her whole body hurt _. Perhaps the rum wasn't the best idea._

"Good morning Emma." Snow said, appearing in the living room "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just made a terrible mistake." Emma said looking outside at Killian, who was sitting on the porch with his head down.

"Big day today." Snow said, trying to sound stronger than she was. In fact she was terrified, but the chance of seeing David made it all worth it.

"Now I just need to gain my magic again and defeat Lily. Great."

"You got this far, you can go further. Don't be so hard on yourself Emma." Snow said worried

Emma smiled gently, feeling a little better about herself and her head ache.

"Now we need to wake Ruby and that's the hardest task in the realm." Snow said approaching Ruby who was snoring badly.

After waking Ruby and eating something, they said goodbye to this cold house and closed the door behind them. Emma and the others just told Killian about the whole plan, and he was still putting the pieces together

"What about the guards? How will you get in without being noticed?" He asked

"We need a distraction. Red is on that."

"We better get going, all this anxiety about getting there is killing me." Ruby said

"You right." Emma said, walking towards Killian "I hope you find your bean."

"I want to go with you."

"What?" Emma snapped "Killian… Y—"

"I want to help you Swan. And maybe we could take down Lily more easily, I'm pretty good with the sword. And with staying alive."

"No." Emma said harshly.

"Emma?" Snow asked carefully, like she was afraid of what Emma could say.

"Lily will use you against me." Emma clarified, "I won't allow it. I'm sorry, but you should go now."

"Look, I can take care of myself." Killian said in the same tone as Emma

"Listen Emma if he wants to help, good. Any help is welcome since Lily is quite powerful." Snow said

Emma looked at Killian, hoping he would give up on his idea of coming with her. But that didn't happen, he only stared at her right back with an intense look. Emma looked away, defeated. "Fine."

Killian didn't understand why Emma reacted that way, but he couldn't blame her, he felt he blame leading over him. _What about Milah and the new adventure in a new world?_ Perhaps even in the Jolly Roger again, just like the old pirate days. Killian wanted that, but maybe he just didn't want enough to fight for _. Just one last trip and you go home._ Killian thought to himself, almost repeating it. Trying to feel a better man. What was with this girl that he couldn't let go? Emma clearly was strong enough and she wasn't alone.

Killian let go his troubled thoughts and focus on the mission that wasn't clearly easy. Whatever Lily was, she was seriously troubled. And since he wanted to go the last thing he could do was fight for Emma.

Finally, they arrived at Regina's castle. Red trembled to the glance to the sharp castle _. Nothing good could come from a place like that._

"That seems the good place to live." Red said sarcastically "What's the plan Emma?"

Emma and the others were at a safe distance observing the castle, that was surrounded by six Black Knights circulating the entrance door, as well as they were on the highest point of the castle.

"Okay, we needed a distraction. Red is here that you enter, and you have to be fast. You can distract them while we tried to get in."

"Let's awake the wolf then." Red said simply

Emma nodded and turned her head to Killian. "You and I fight against the guards. Deal?"

"I go ahead then."

"We need to go fast and quietly. The guards that are on the top can't see us or hear us, so we need gently to knock them down." Emma said "And Snow are you sure you want to come? Running and fighting with Sarah in your arms doesn't sound a good plan."

"I have to go, this is our only chance. Sarah needs her father."

"Regina told me where they can be, we will seek first at the dungeons."

"Emma the moment we enter the castle we will find eventually Lily and we need to fight her, how we are going to do that?" Killian asked

"I guess that's on me. I will find her alone and I will figure it out, your job is to find David, Regina, my son and my friends. I do the rest. Now, ready?" Emma said quickly without leaving nobody to try to convince her the opposite.

They all nodded. Ruby removed her red hood and pondered during one second, later she began to run to the middle of the bushes and became a black wolf. Emma and the others moved forward carefully since they shouldn't appear before the right time.

The Knight's patrol was interrupted by a suffered and dangerous howl.

"What was that?" asked one of the Knight's approaching another

"Was that the wolf?" One asked with a confused face

Red untied to run for the doors of the sharp castle, leaving some of the Knight's frightened. She was able to drop about three horsemen that were picked of surprise, while others continued firm and with pointed arrows to her.

Snow knew that Red would be in trouble shortly, she made a sign Emma to move forward with the plan.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked Killian

"Ready, love."

Killian was ahead with the pointed sword while Snow went behind with Sarah in one arm and in some way with an arch in the other hand. Emma was the last to move forward, somehow she sensed that something was wrong.

Red got to drop one more of the knights only leaving three lifted up and certain in protecting the castle.

Killian struggled against one that didn't want yield. Emma joined Killian, and Snow tried to throw arrows at the Knight's. In a matter of seconds the last black knight fell, and the gate was unarmed.

"That's it?" Killian asked, trying to recover his breath

"This was too easy. There's something terribly wrong here."

Snow ran for Ruby, she removed the hood from the suitcase and quickly without the wolf to notice, threw the hood upward. Red returned to her human form.

"It was easy because of the wolf. Me" She answered happily

"What are we waiting for? To more Black Knights to show? C'mon Emma." Snow said

"She's right Emma, we need to go."

Emma nodded. She knew that something was wrong, entering the castle was too much easy, what about the knights that were on top of the castle. _Didn't they notice them? Did no one hear their noise?_

Snow and Red opened the gates, while Emma and Killian were behind them prepared to fight in case a bunch of Knights were behind the door. Emma sustained her breathing, but when the gate was entirely open, nobody wanted to believe in what they saw.

The castle was deserted. There was not any guard in the doors, nor in the middle of the room. Any voice, nor any sound, not even the march of the patrol. The castle seemed abandoned.

"I told you that something was wrong. Lily knows we are here." Emma said looking at the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there :) I hope you like this chapter. I just made a small change, in this world Killian never lost his hand, for that, he was never called Hook. I promise this will make more sense in the next chapters.**

"Oh bloody hell." Killian said allowing his body rest for a while, without being in a constant state of vigilance.

"It's a setup, all of this. A scheme. I don't know what to do next." Emma froze. She pictured herself falling into this black hole, where Lily wanted her. All her moves, everything that had happened the moment she woke up here, it was all planned by Lily.

Emma thoughts were interrupted by Sarah's loud crying that filled the entire castle.

"Shh Shh, Sarah. What's wrong? Snow asked, holding her tighter, but she kept crying, distracting even more Emma.

"I can't think." She said low to herself

"Emma what we do now?" Killian asked approaching her

"I don't know. We're screwed, we're going to stay here forever."

Killian toke Emma's both hands and grabbed them. Emma looked up at him. Those eyes always bring some hope in her life.

"You are not thinking clearly Emma. What was your main plan? Let's stick to it and get out of here."

"I'm not strong enough to beat Lily. My magic is gone. I'm in her damn world."

"This is my world too Emma." Emma's face went blank. "I'm going to help you, you just need to tell me what to do."

Emma took a deep breath and focus on the plan, trying to escape the logical part that she was stuck forever in this world. "First, we need to save my son and David. Regina told me where the dungeons where, so we will search there first. It's your job to take them out of. Lily's is my problem."

"We have your back Swan, we will fight her too."

"Count me in. I don't have nothing better to do." Red said

"I'm with you Emma." Snow said, still trying to calm down Sarah

"It's better I go alone, Lily will use each one of you against me."

"I don't care Swan." Killian broke the silence. Snow and Red exchanged a secret look much like _what-is-going-on-with-those-two._

"You can die and I can't…" If Killian died in this world, she would lose him forever. An author wouldn't be able to fix this and bring him back. This was their real world, in a messed up way. "Regina will help me, and Robin and his mates."

"Alright, it wouldn't bring any problem if I join them."

"Killian."

Sarah stopped crying all of the sudden. The castle was quiet again, looking even more abandoned. They needed to move fast.

"We can decide that later." Snow said" Now we need to save my husband!"

"She's right." Red said

"Follow me." Emma said

Regina told her exactly the way to the dungeons as well as other hidden and strategic places of the castle but Emma didn't find none of them. The castle was different, what meant that she would have to lose more time searching for some door that led to the dungeons.

"Ah! Found it." She yelled, hoping it was the right door after wasting enough time searching for it.

Killian helped Emma to open the old heavy door that according to her orientation would take to the dungeons. A cold wind went by Emma's hair. "This must be it."

Ahead of them waited a steep and long stairways that seemed not have an end, the only thing that illuminated this ranch was the torches that were hanging in the walls.

"This is kind of cozy." Red said breaking the silence

"Be ready for any sign of the Dark Knights." Emma said stepping into the stairs

The others followed her carefully, trying not to trip on each other or on the stairs that seemed to move every time they touched them. After a few long minutes that seemed like an eternity of stairs, they found another door.

Killian changed glances with Emma and the others and he opened the door kindly and carefully. The door made a creepy sound which made Red trembled a little.

Several torches were illuminated in the moment they entered as some kind of spell. Killian was the first to pass through the door, he grabbed one of the torches in flames and continued to walk. Emma and the others followed his steps.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Red asked, couldn't help feeling scared at this scenario

"We are in the deepest part of the castle it should lead us to the dungeons." Emma answered

"Watch the feet, ladies." Killian said looking down. The girls immediately looked disgusted by one dead rat lying on the floor. Killian couldn't help to smile looking at their scared faces.

"Very funny." Red said in a good way

"Your faces were priceless, I have to admit." Killian said laughing

"Eyes on the road, pirate." Emma said glancing at him

Killian looked back and smirked at Emma that was behind him. Red was preparing to make a comment about these two, when someone interrupted her in the worst way.

"Hello?" Someone screamed very loud, making Killian jump and almost dropping the torch. "I heard someone. I'm not crazy! I'm not bloody crazy!" Wherever this person sounded a lot like crazy, they could tell it was a girl by the sound of the voice _. Emma couldn't help to wonder where she heard this voice. She knew this girl._

"What do we do?" Red whispered

"Help her." Emma raced to the end of the hall, hoping she wouldn't trip on anything. She grabbed one of the torch that was hanging on the walls and slowed down, illuminating every cell.

"We are in the right place!" Emma shouted happily about this small win

 _Now where is Henry and Regina?_ She thought, passing thought, every cell.

"Who is there?" She walked more slowly, continuing passing cell after cell. Emma illuminated the cell, slowly and apprehensive of what she could find.

"Angelica?" Emma said surprised "What…"

"Emma?" Killian said, catching up to her, "What the bloody hell? You ran fast as hell"

Snow and Red catch up with her a few seconds after.

"And who is she?" Red asked

Emma gave the torch to Killian and rushed trying to open the cell. "I thought they'd kill you." She said

"Nope. Still alive, in this rat hole." Angelica screamed

"God damn it I can't open the door." Emma said furious

"Emma why don't you concentrate on open that door, maybe your magic come back to you naturally." Snow said

Emma signed and did what Snow told her to. It was her only chance. "I can't…"

Killian step immediately forward. "Yes, you can Swan, use your magic. It's on you. It didn't fade away."

She tried again and this time really tried. She could feel the magic coming back at her, like an explosion inside of her chest trying to get out. She opened her hands and a light appears in her right hand. She opened her eyes and touched the door, opening it.

"You did it!" Angelica said, shouting with excitement "I can't believe it."

"I told you it's still on you" Killian said

"I'm sorry, but who is she?" Red approached the small circle that they had formed

"I'm Angelica, I've met Emma before. I see that you got to arrange more people for your crusade."

"This is Snow, Red and Killian Jones." Emma said, introducing them "Now, have you seen Lily?"

"The only thing I remember was waking up here, I didn't see anyone except one guard that would bring food at the end of the day. "

"Have you heard anyone? Some other prisoner?" Snow asked "A man?"

"I'm sorry… I haven't."

Snow's face dropped of sadness, feeling hopeless, she holds on to Sarah, the only thing she really had in that moment. Emma touched her shoulder, which made Snow look up, with an angry look at her face.

"He's in here, we will find him."

"What are you doing here Emma?" Snow snapped aggressively "I would never be in this position if you'd never showed up. All the craziness that follow us was because of you."

"Snow..." Emma tried to explain herself

"I was perfectly happy and normal before you came, I was with my husband in our home, and then I woke up in a castle and no sign of my husband. And you show up, telling me that he's a prisoner of some evil witch? Because of you? I don't even know you."

"Hey!" Angelica speaks up for Emma

"Don't. It's okay." Emma took some steps backwards and said "You're right. David has to be here, there's another hall that will lead to more cells, and it's your only chance."

Emma closed Angelica's donor cell and walk away from them.

"Swan? What the hell?" Killian asked, walking towards her "Where are you going?"

"Finish this. Please help Snow find her husband and be safe."

"I'm helping you. "

"I got this. I have my magic back and Angelica is pretty good at fighting, so." Emma gave him a warm smile, "I will see you very soon, I promise." She noticed the odd face that Killian made but she continued walking.

In a matter of seconds Emma blonde hair disappeared completely.

* * *

"That was intense." Angelica said following Emma "My hair is a mess, look at it."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"I wanted to go, it's my fault my hair looks like this." Angelica smiled, breaking the tension that was building up on Emma.

"Help me with the door."

The two girls moved the door that led them to the dudgeons, and just like that they were back at the main part of the castle. Still no sign of the guards, or, Lily.

"Let's go this way." Emma pointed to another hall, she actually didn't know where she was going, she was just trusting her guts

"So who's the hot pirate?" Angelica said, breaking the silence

"I met him here, he wanted to help me."

"Or the lass has a crazy dying wish, or you are lying to me. Seriously, I need to gossip I've been stuck in this awful styled castle, in that rat cell."

"Alright, just because you look like crap." Emma looked at her and continue walking "He's from the other world. The real world."

"Wow, that's messed up, and he doesn't remember?"

"No, only me."

"I supposed you two had something back there."

"He's my husband."

"Holy Mother" Angelica shouted like a child "And I thought my love life was complicated."

Before Emma could continue she heard something, someone talking out loud while walking towards her.

"I want this ready for tonight." She heard from a distance

Two Black Knights approached them, she could recognize them by their march, but Emma didn't notice who was the other person, whomever that was didn't seem to be a Knight.

Angelica's eyes opened up from panic when noticing that they were side by side, just separated by a gigantic column. "Emma?" Angelica asked, noticing that she was thinking something crazy, and that would put them in danger "No." She muttered

Emma jumped to the front as she removed the sword and threw it for that person's neck, catching him by surprise, but Emma couldn't see his face. Angelica followed her steps, she jumped upward of one of the guard and stole him the sword and dropped the other black knight.

"Take me to her!" Emma demanded

"You should be Emma right?" She removed the sword of the throat when noticing that was David speaking. He turned to her with a vicious look in his eyes, his face was pallid, reminding her of something that was dead, since his face back home was always so full of life.

"No" She muttered. David looked much like the last time he was in a messed up universe, he was playing on the evil side hearing a black armor, but this felt different, back then she had hope, now she was stuck.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were showing up. "Angelica said, catching Emma from behind, and placing the sword in her neck.

* * *

 **I really like Charming in the last episode of season 4 so I decided to use that in here. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows :)**

 **(Just to clear things out, since some people are having doubts about it, Charming is Snow's husband, Lily gave Snow a idea of happiness with Charming and Sarah in their small house, he's still her husband, Lily turned him dark, that's why he went missing. He still remembered Snow. Calm down)**

 **And also, #PrayForParis. I'm so sorry for all the people that saw themselves in this horrible situation. Know that Portugal cares.**


End file.
